


Не пытайтесь повторить самостоятельно

by Aizawa, thegamed



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Drama, F/M, Horror, M/M, Pregnancy
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-27 21:15:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 23,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12590684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aizawa/pseuds/Aizawa, https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegamed/pseuds/thegamed
Summary: У Вонголы испортились отношения с властями, у Мукуро испортился медиум, у Хибари испортилось настроение, и со всем этим надо что-то делать...





	1. 1

> _Изоломикрогруппа — добровольность — интерсцепление — принуждение — нет. Пауза. Каждый двутел — противигра — изоломикрогруппа. Пауза. Главная связь — центростремительный самотяг. Пауза. Связка — гневисть. Пауза. Кто вина — тот кара. Пауза. Кто кара — тот изоломикрогруппа — добровольность. Пауза. Интерсвязи возвратные — полиндивидуальные — сцепление — гневисть — самуцель. Пауза. Социопсихоциркуляция — внутренняя антисмерть. Пауза._
> 
> _— Не знаю, правильно ли я понимаю, но догадываюсь — речь идет о какой-то разновидности их системы наказаний. Очевидно, это некие микрообщества, автономные группы, которые, так сказать, взаимно загнали друг друга в угол._   
>  _— Как это? Без охраны? Без надсмотрщиков?_   
>  _— Да. Он же прямо сказал, что никакого принуждения нет._   
>  _— Это невозможно._   
>  _— Ну почему же? Представь себе двоих людей; у одного есть спички, у другого — коробок. Они могут друг друга ненавидеть, но огонь зажгут только вместе._

С. Лем, «Эдем»

**1.**

– Значит, это усиливается?   
Хром немного подождала, но Мукуро-сама не прибавил к своему вопросу «моя милая» – впрочем, кажется, он уже давно ее так не называл. Интересно другое: когда она перестала это замечать?   
Хром кивнула раз, потом другой. Горло перехватило, во рту собралась сладкая холодная слюна, как будто она только что откусила большой кусок мороженого.   
– Мукуро-сама, – сказала она и сглотнула. Сладкий холод провалился куда-то в желудок, но легче не стало. – Мне становится хуже. Я думаю… что больше ждать нельзя.   
Мукуро по-прежнему смотрел перед собой, откинувшись на скамейке и улыбаясь так, словно вместо разомлевшего под солнцем пиджачного клерка, обнимающего букет чуть не с него ростом, под окнами больницы вышагивал Деймон Спейд в праздничном мундире и с боевым посохом в руке.  
И с букетом розовых тюльпанов от «Shirone Flower» в другой.  
Под утренними лучами листья больничных тополей сверкали над головой Мукуро, как лакированные, трудно было смотреть. Это надо будет запомнить, подумала Хром, вдруг понадобится делать солнечный день. Холодный комок у нее в животе никак не желал таять. А где-то там, чуть ниже, начиналась граница темноты.   
– Мукуро-сама? – позвала она.   
– Главное, – Мукуро все сверлил взглядом несчастного букетника, – чтобы ты не боялась. Отмирающие ткани можно постепенно заменять иллюзиями. Ты даже не почувствуешь… – он едва заметно скривился, и Хром почувствовала мимолетный и страшный укол жалости. – Я имею в виду, боли не почувствуешь, а все остальное почувствуешь. Я тебе говорил.  
Об этом они действительно уже поговорили – почти полгода назад, как только Шамал прислал ей увеличенные томографические снимки: четкие светлые арки ребер, а под ними – переливчатый мутный туман, мягкие ткани. На снимках специальным маркером Шамал разметил границу некроза – живые ткани, мертвеющие от долгого соседства с иллюзиями. Граница была двойной: внутренний круг показывал, насколько процесс распространился в марте, внешний – ситуацию в апреле. Между ними было около двух сантиметров.  
В постскриптуме Шамал непривычно вежливо интересовался, не будет ли Хром против, если он использует эти снимки для иллюстрации к своей статье – «Отдаленные последствия эндопротезирования внутренних органов пламенем Тумана и возможность летального исхода».  
Тогда Мукуро сказал, что Шамалу следует написать статью об отдаленных последствиях ранней импотенции. И что главное, чтобы Хром ничего не боялась. И что когда твоя жалкая человеческая плоть заменяется вечным пламенем, только старый тупой коновал с педофилическими наклонностями будет думать об этом процессе как о смерти, и она же не старый тупой коновал с педофилическими наклонностями, верно?  
В самом деле, ни о чем подобном Хром не думала. Даже не собиралась.  
Ей было о чем подумать.  
– Когда я стану иллюзией, вам понадобится еще медиум, – сказала она тогда. – Другой. Но совсем такой же, как я.  
«Таких, как ты, больше нет», – ответил идеальный Мукуро-сама, бархатный голос из воспоминаний о будущем, который до сих пор жил у нее в голове. Иногда она представляла, что он все еще с ней разговаривает.   
Может, дело было не в будущем, может, она просто сама его выдумала.   
– Да, – медленно процедил Мукуро, который сидел напротив нее за столиком и вертел в руках фотографии ее внутренностей, будто раздумывая, как половчее сложить из томографического снимка самолетик. – Пожалуй, ты права. Весь вопрос в том, где взять такого.

В панорамном окне первого этажа появилась женщина в пушистом розовом халате. Отсюда, со скамейки, казалось, что в руках у нее большая пухлая подушка белого цвета.  
Человек в пиджаке запрыгал и замахал своим широне-флауэрским букетом так, словно намеревался влететь к любимой прямо с газона, минуя Центральный вход.  
– Нам нужен ребенок, – робко сказала Хром. – Совсем маленький…  
– Давай заберем одного из этих, в больнице?   
Повернув голову, Хром столкнулась с взглядом Мукуро, – как будто потеряв всякий интерес к происходящему под окном и счастливым родителям, он смотрел теперь прямо на нее.  
– Выберем одного, а потом вернемся за ним, когда подрастет. Лет через десять.  
– Мукуро-сама, – смутилась Хром. – Но ведь они все… чьи-то. Родители не обрадуются. А у вас слишком говорящее имя, чтобы его не угадать.  
Он молчал, и Хром снова перевела взгляд на сияющие листья и голубое эмалевое небо за ними, а потом снова посмотрела на Мукуро-саму. Так похоже на нашу первую встречу, подумала она, только Мукуро-сама в ботинках.  
– Все-таки нужен кто-то с пламенем Тумана, – мягко сказала Хром, пытаясь привести убедительный аргумент. – Вам так будет, ну, удобнее.   
– Да, – как-то слишком быстро согласился Мукуро-сама. – Нужен кто-то с пламенем Тумана. Так удобнее.  
Ощущение, что они играют в какую-то словесную игру, стало очень четким и острым, но правила этой игры она никак не могла понять.   
– И чем больше он будет похож на меня, тем лучше…  
– И чем больше он будет похож на меня, тем лучше, – снова повторил за ней Мукуро, а потом глухо рассмеялся. – Послушай, это мы тоже уже обсуждали. Твой, так сказать, план Бэ. Мне кажется, что тебе следует использовать оставшееся время с большим удовольствием…  
– Я не жертвую собой, – спокойно и ясно сказала Хром. – Я действительно хочу ребенка! Мне двадцать четыре года, Мукуро-сама, и я скоро умру. То есть заменю свою жалкую человеческую плоть бессмертным пламенем и все такое. У меня очень болит печень. У меня даже кошки с одиннадцати лет не было. Почему я не могу хотя бы родить ребенка?  
– Ты закончила? – Мукуро мягко улыбнулся. – Мне кажется, что если результат так мало предсказуем, ты могла бы провести оставшееся время менее утомительно. Дети не появляются от одного желания…  
– Я знаю, от чего появляются дети, – прошептала Хром. Ее злость сдулась, как проколотый воздушный шарик, хотя, наверное, правильнее было бы сказать – развеялась, как туман.  
Мукуро наклонился, и его красивое бледное лицо заслонило от нее листья и небесную эмаль. Оно показалось Хром чужим и неприятным.   
– И кого же ты назначила счастливым отцом? – спросил он.   
– Я н-не знаю… – сказала она, больше от неожиданности вопроса. Она ведь не сомневалась в своем выборе.  
– Фран не согласится, – Мукуро деловито загнул палец. – С ним мы это тоже уже обсуждали. Он, видите ли, против всей этой затеи и вообще склоняется к идеологии чайлдфри. – Мукуро скучающе растянул эту фразу так, как, должно быть, растягивал Фран. – Видимо, вспоминает себя в детстве.   
Это было очень смешно, и Хром хотела улыбнуться, но почему-то почувствовала сильную тошноту. Наверное, из-за некроза.   
– Вайпер, – неожиданно сказала она, и от того, как удивленно расширились разноцветные глаза, тошнота почему-то прошла. – Я вполне бы могла договориться…  
– Сомневаюсь, – наконец процедил Мукуро. – Не столько в твоих дипломатических способностях, сколько в наших финансовых возможностях. Взгляни на это с другой стороны, – ты уверена в сумме, в которую Вайпер оценит свою... помощь в создании медиума для другого иллюзиониста? Точнее, именно для меня?  
Хром вздохнула.  
– Есть еще Генкиши, – Мукуро передернул плечами, – возможно, теперь он не выщипывает брови. Хотя лучше Торикабуто. Его, по крайней мере, не будет видно.  
– Вы дедушку Спейда не посчитали, – Хром опустила глаза.  
– Точно, как же я мог забыть.  
– Зачем вы все это… – «говорите», хотела сказать Хром, но последнее слово как-то не получилось. «Зачем вы меня обижаете» ей уж точно было не выговорить.  
– Просто болтаю, – равнодушно отозвался Мукуро. – Не обращай внимания. Всегда лучше иметь выбор, чем не иметь.  
Он скрестил ноги в щиколотках, сцепил пальцы на животе и посмотрел вверх.  
– Можем приступить хоть сейчас, – сказал он. – Ты совершенно права. В конце концов, я столько раз был в твоем теле, что нам нет никакого смысла раздувать целую историю из еще одного акта. Ну, или нескольких.   
Волшебный Мукуро-сама из будущего наверняка поцеловал бы ее после этой фразы.  
Обычный Мукуро вдруг тряхнул головой, выпрямился и уставился на нее в упор.  
– Хотя на твоем месте я все-таки не стал бы торопиться. Если смотреть на вещи прямо… – Хром вдруг ощутила страх, она не хотела знать, что последует за этой фразой. Почему-то за этой фразой у Мукуро никогда не следовало ничего хорошего, возможно, прямые вещи ему просто не нравились. – Каков шанс, что из твоих иллюзорных клеток на свет может появиться живой человек?  
– Они мои, – сказала Хром. – В них будут мои гены.  
– Нет, нет, – поморщился Мукуро. – Так дело не пойдет. Ты не лаборатория, я не специалист по клонированию, никаких генов, молекулярных структур, секвенирования, гибридизации и прочей ерунды.  
– У нас есть специалист, который сможет объяснить, – упрямо сказала Хром. – Профессор Верде.  
– У нас есть специалист, который может сделать из иллюзии реальность.  
Они редко пользовались изобретением Верде. У Хром в мирное время не было нужды, а Мукуро, кажется, после первого увлечения решил доказать Верде, что великий иллюзионист без устройства для реальных иллюзий ничем не отличается от великого иллюзиониста с таким устройством. Только без устройства.   
Но прибор у профессора действительно был.  
– На один день. Всего на один день.  
Хром рассматривала травинки, иглами пробивающиеся сквозь трещины в асфальте.  
– Теперь на неделю, – поправил Мукуро. – Если уговорим, то даже дольше.  
Он вздохнул:  
– Если в момент зачатия реальными будут обе – как бы ты выразилась? гаметы? – то у них появится шанс. Когда яйцеклетка начнет делиться – это будут уже другие клетки. Нечему будет исчезать, когда действие прибора прекратится.  
Хром отродясь не произносила слова «гаметы».  
– А если… – начала она и замолчала. Возражения крутились у нее в уме, как ядовитые мухи, назойливые и страшные. Но вокруг, безразличные ко всему, тянулись вверх тополя, и траве тоже было неважно, земля под ней, асфальт или болотная жижа, – она просто росла, как умела. Хуже не будет.  
Хром медленно, глубоко кивнула.

***

 

– Ну, – сказал Мукуро, закрыв дверь каблуком. – Теперь профессор не заняты? Могут уделить пару минут своего бесценного времени?  
Верде на том конце линии мучительно вздохнул:  
– Не передумали?  
– Не передумали.  
– Нет, мне нет дела до ваших извращений, конечно. Я протестировал новую версию, которую ты заказывал. Иллюзии становятся реальнее просто некуда, срок теперь – неделя и три часа. Больше не получилось.  
– А десяти дней профессор уже не могли, значит? – проворчал Мукуро. – Ты уже черт знает сколько с ним возишься.  
– Ну слушай, я тебе могу любую цифру назвать, результат от этого не изменится. Если хочешь любых цифр – это тебе к Маммон.  
– Ну, спасибо, – сказал Мукуро. – Неделя так неделя. Но я хочу, чтобы ты не прекращал работать. И еще – мне нужны два экземпляра. Если вдруг один сломается.  
– Ты идиот, – нравоучительно сказал Верде. – Во-первых, мои приборы не ломаются.  
Мукуро фыркнул.  
– Во-вторых, есть разные естественные ограничения. Чтобы продлить реальность иллюзии на неделю, нужна сила пламени – ну пусть двадцати Икс-Бернеров Савады Цунаеши. На две недели – нет, не сорока, четырехсот. Тебе что-нибудь известно об s-образных функциях? Хотя ладно, неважно. В общем, выходит неравноценный обмен. Понятно, да?  
Мукуро молчал, перебирая в пальцах телефонный шнур. Он падал на пол и через щель под дверью уходил в комнату, где сонная Хром читала что-то о циклах деления клеток. Мукуро искренне считал это излишеством и риском.  
Органы Хром в свое время были сделаны так, чтобы они работали, а не чтобы походили на настоящие до последних мелочей. Задумайся она сейчас о скорости отмирания клеток кишечника слишком сильно, того и гляди там и в самом деле появятся какие-то клетки и какое-то отмирание. Если попытается контролировать этот процесс – работа всего организма грозит остановиться.  
– Черт с тобой, – Верде вернул его в реальность. – За своими двумя машинками можешь приезжать недели через полторы. Пока я соберу, пока запущу тест. Ну или хоть сегодня, если согласен на одну. Но я должен тебя кое о чем предупредить.  
– Внимательно слушаю, – сказал Мукуро.  
– Вам, очевидно, нужна какая-то очень долгоиграющая реальная иллюзия. Видимо, сложная.  
– Допустим.  
– Теперь смотри. Все то время, пока она будет реальной, она будет развиваться по законам реального мира. Если ты сажаешь иллюзорный цветочек, а он потом вырастает в пальму – он будет самой настоящей пальмой, до последнего листика. И вот ты решаешь: отлично, пальма, – и отключаешь машину. Но теперь, чтобы пальма не разрушилась, нужно, чтобы ты смог поддержать эту иллюзию.  
– Ну естественно. За кого ты меня держишь?  
– Ты не понял. Ты должен будешь знать об устройстве не просто пальмы, а этой самой пальмы до последнего листочка, до последнего волокна. Ты же не собираешься там вскрывать свою пальму и смотреть, какой проток у нее в каком месте, правильно? Так что ты, скорее всего, просто не сможешь удержать иллюзию. Особенно если сажал ее цветочком. А твой любимый способ, «эз иф», – сказал Верде, вложив в голос все презрение, – если выглядит, как пальма, то и крякать будет, как пальма, здесь не сработает. Понял?  
– Я думал, наука воздерживается от этических суждений. А вы, профессор, – отнюдь не профессор педагогики. Я понял, что вы хотите сказать, и на этом все. До встре...  
– А если мы говорим не о простых реальных иллюзиях, – перебил Верде, – а о чем-нибудь таком, что сочетает в себе свойства реального и иллюзорного, эффект будет вообще непредсказуемым. На твоем месте я бы для начала потренировался на кошках. Если ты расскажешь мне, что именно собираешься сделать, мы сможем проверить вместе.  
– Времени нет, – отрезал Мукуро, нажал на отбой и опустил руку.   
Какое подозрительное радушие, подумал он, больше похожее на любопытство. Что Верде успел узнать, если говорит о сочетании реального и иллюзорного?  
Он приоткрыл ведущую в комнату дверь. Хром все еще сидела, уткнувшись в книжку. Между краем задранной майки и поясом пижамных штанов шла по боку неровная синюшная линия, похожая на свежий шрам. Видимо, почувствовав взгляд, Хром подняла голову.  
– Вы дозвонились? – спросила она.  
– У нас есть один прибор, через полторы недели будет готов второй. Можешь начать собирать вещи. Отвлекись от этого... – Мукуро вяло махнул рукой.

***

 

Потухший окурок висел на нижней губе Гокудеры вызывающе небрежно. Сигара – еще один признак правой руки босса, которым обзавелся Гокудера – в его случае не была просто сигарой. Хибари был уверен, что он забыл, как женщины выглядят под одеждой, еще много лет назад. Европейцы всегда безответственно относились к потребностям тела.  
– Ты меня слушаешь вообще? – возмутился Гокудера и сунул ему под нос какую-то бумажку. Хибари лениво взял. Приезд Гокудеры отвлек его от послеобеденного сна, Хибари делал одолжение уже тем, что согласился на разговор.  
– Это сведенная статистика продаж пуль посмертной воли. Внутренняя.  
– И что? – зевнул Хибари.  
– Они упали!  
– И что? – повторил Хибари, скользя глазами по столбикам цифр. – Мафия, наконец, решила вернуться к естественному допингу? Или наоборот, окончательно перешла на гранатометы?  
Гокудера отправил окурок в пепельницу, выложил оставшиеся листы на чайный столик и сложил руки на груди.  
– Тебе бы все о наркоте и оружии. В том-то и дело, что нет. Это не прекращение торгов, не появление новых технологий, не падение спроса… не новые договоренности в конце концов. Просто очень большую партию пуль украли.  
– Вот так взяли и украли? – уточнил Хибари, рассматривая упавшую на дно чашки чаинку.  
– Семья, которой они принадлежали, долго скрывала. Они отнекивались – вот, решили оставить себе на будущее. Но серьезно, скажи мне, зачем этим тупым Бовино тысяча пуль Шокирующей жестокости, причем пуль для винтовок, не пистолетов, – в пруду карпов глушить?  
– Тысяча, – покатал на языке Хибари. – Их хотели запретить со следующего года.  
– Опоздали, – нахмурился Гокудера. – Мы думали разное. Бовино могли их тайно сбыть кому-то недружественному. У них самих никогда не будет столько людей, чтобы это все использовать, уж тем более – против Альянса. Они идиоты, да, но не настолько. А потом оказалось, что пули украли. Черт знает, кто украл.  
– А скрывали они почему? – поинтересовался Хибари. – На их месте разумнее было поступить наоборот. Оставить все себе и сделать вид, что вокруг враги.  
– Вонгола, – вздохнул Гокудера, – обычно не принимает участия в делах других семей. Но, во-первых, Бовино нам почти родня. А, во-вторых, не до такой же степени не принимает. Я… мы еще не придумали даже, что сделаем этим тупицам за то, что они просрали тысячу, нет, ты подумай, тысячу наших запрещенных пуль.  
Хибари рассмеялся.  
– Я вижу, граница Вонголы лежит там, где проходит граница ее интересов.  
– На себя посмотри, – угрюмо заметил Гокудера.  
– Что? – Хибари приподнял бровь.  
– Я говорю, мы сейчас не о вежливости.  
– И чего же ты хочешь от меня? – спросил Хибари.  
– Это серьезный вопрос. Я ставлю тебя в известность, – ответил Гокудера. – Лично. Кроме того, мы не исключаем возможности, что наш вор – японская организация. Понимаешь, да?  
Хибари вздохнул.  
– Дисциплинарный комитет может этим заняться, но как же ваши собственные силы?  
Гокудера напрягся.  
– Мукуро уже занимался этим делом, но сейчас его возможности несколько ограничены.  
– Что, простудился?  
– У него не ладятся какие-то дела, – объяснил Гокудера. – Личные.  
– Вас не беспокоит, что у него есть какие-то свои дела, пока у вас крадут пули посмертной воли? – не удержался Хибари.  
На самом деле он находил, что Мукуро вряд ли будут интересовать такие вещи. Последнее время тот не проявлял лишнего интереса к Вонголе, приезжал раз в год по большой необходимости. Савада сказал как-то, что успел забыть, как выглядит его лицо. Хром – да, Хром всегда оставалась рядом, но, по сведениям Хибари, Савада избегал занимать ее чем-то серьезнее организации благотворительного вечера, Мукуро с недавних пор – тоже. Дела Вонголы вообще шли на удивление спокойно последние годы.  
Гокудера помрачнел еще сильнее.  
– Кажется, дела у него действительно только свои, но мы ничего не исключаем. – Гокудера хмуро уставился на Хибари. – Помощь Дисциплинарного Комитета нам была бы полезна и поэтому тоже.  
Когда речь шла о внутренних конфликтах, подозрение падало на Мукуро в первую очередь. Савада не мог позволить себе проявить недоверие к своим людям, Гокудера занимался этим за него. Мукуро было показательно не до проблем с оружием. Он безвылазно торчал где-то в южных широтах вместе с Хром вдали от всякой цивилизации, расследование вел только на расстоянии – небрежно, постоянно отвлекаясь. Хибари не был удивлен, что Гокудера опасается сильнее обычного.  
Хибари задумчиво глянул сквозь открытые створки седзи в сад. Так или иначе, вопрос был действительно серьезный. Дисциплинарному Комитету неизбежно пришлось бы с ним столкнуться. А когда о помощи просила Вонгола, это означало еще и ответную услугу. То, что в деле мог быть замешан Мукуро, только придавало просьбе особую пикантность.  
– Я хочу услышать подробности, – согласился Хибари.


	2. 2

Блямс! – солоноватая водяная лапа мягко шлепнула ее по груди и тут же, разбившись, осыпалась брызгами за плечами. Хром облизала губы, зажмурилась и, оттолкнувшись носками от песчаного дна, наконец легла на воду.  
Волна ласково качнула ее пару раз, подталкивая вперед, обволакивая тугим чистым теплом. Сквозь мокрые ресницы водяная гладь казалась сплошным морем сверкающего света, крошечные, будто игрушечные, водяные барашки толкали ее то в плечо, то в живот, и не хотелось даже шевелить руками.  
Плыть вот так, распластавшись в толще океана, как медуза, чуть покачиваясь вместе с прибоем, было наслаждением.   
К этому чувству примешивался едва заметный привкус вины и разочарования, – если бы Хром уже была беременна, она бы, конечно, ни за что не полезла в океан, не стала бы рисковать. Но пока-то ведь можно?  
Отплыв на достаточное расстояние, она перевернулась на спину и с усилием задрала голову, разглядывая светлую полосу берега. Мукуро, сложив руки, так и стоял на пирсе, расставив босые ступни – и, по-видимому, вглядывался вдаль, черный, длинноногий, изящный, как циркуль. Будто его там нарисовали, на этом берегу.  
Если бы Хром захотела, она бы могла его позвать прямо сейчас, и он не исчез бы, растворившись в океанском сверкании, а стащил бы джинсы и полез в воду.  
Почти наверняка.  
Блаженство, которое испытывала Хром, было каким-то ненастоящим, будто сказочным, – «иллюзорным», сказал бы человек, не разбирающийся в иллюзиях. Но холод, грязь, одиночество – все это невозможно убрать при помощи иллюзии. Если ты сидишь на полу в зрительном зале прошитого сквозняками Кокуе-ленда, не зная, где сейчас Мукуро-сама и не убивают ли его в эту самую минуту, то можешь сколько угодно растить огненные лотосы из пустоты и призывать демонов, – ни страх, ни холод никуда не исчезнут.

***

 

Прежде чем приехать сюда, на Ла-Диг, они с Мукуро немножко пожили в Неаполе, потом – в Праге, потом почему-то на Майами.  
В Неаполе им пришлось побывать в институте Верде. Стараниями Цунаеши над его исследованиями работали сейчас десятки людей. «Гонка вооружений», – туманно выразился Мукуро, оглядев огромное безликое здание института. Хром не стала расспрашивать его, с кем они меряются количеством коробочек и классом колец на этот раз и почему она до сих пор ничего об этом не слышала, вид у Мукуро был настолько мрачный, что она не решилась беспокоить его сильнее. В конце концов ее сейчас должны были занимать совсем другие вещи – лучше она будет думать о них.  
Верде встретил их в вестибюле.  
– Даже не пригласишь на чай? – отчего-то разозлился Мукуро.  
Верде не удостоил его ответом – он смотрел на Хром.  
– Первый экземпляр сегодня, за вторым приезжайте через неделю. Если хотите протестировать прямо сейчас, – Верде продолжал нехорошо смотреть на нее, – туалет вон там, – он указал куда-то вглубь зала. – Читал я на днях новую статью профессора Шамала…  
– Надо же, – приподнял бровь Мукуро.  
– Про некрозы, да, – кивнул Верде сам себе. – Если вы этой штукой собираетесь продлевать себе жизнь – ну смотрите, не заработайте паранойю. На вашем месте я попробовал бы что-нибудь более традиционное. Пересадку мозга, к примеру.  
– Свое мнение, профессор, – сказал Мукуро, – оставьте при себе. Если вы удовлетворили тягу к пустым рассуждениям, то мы пойдем.  
Здание института он покидал таким быстрым шагом, что Хром приходилось почти что бежать.  
Они протестировали прибор при первой же возможности – сначала на цветах и птичках, потом – на самой Хром. Вся первая неделя, проведенная в Неаполе, оказалась наполнена для Хром мучительным нервным ожиданием: предпринимать что-либо было опасно, пока они не убедятся, что Верде не ошибся и не обманул их с точным сроком действия. Хром теперь остро чувствовала каждый момент, когда Мукуро находился рядом: ожидал, пока она догонит его, не успевая; передавал ей зонт; придерживал для нее дверь номера. За завтраком, сидя напротив него, Хром не могла перестать думать о том, что случится, коснись она его ноги под столом – как будто невзначай. Подвинься чуть ближе на широкой кровати их двухместного номера.

***

 

Ей казалось, что, сделавшись настоящими, ее иллюзорные органы начнут болеть, или жутко чесаться там, внутри живота, или как-нибудь мешать, когда резко встаешь или когда идешь в туалет, словом, что-нибудь такое, – но ничего подобного не случилось. Прекрасные иллюзии просто стали прекрасными тканями и всякими там мышцами, – на ее месте Фран наверняка сказал бы, что «может быть, учителю стоило задуматься о карьере гинеколога». Ну то есть если бы Фран мог оказаться на ее месте, торопливо подумала она, – в общем, сравнение не удалось и почему-то расстроило еще больше.

Ей казалось, что она забыла паспорт. Ей казалось, что устройство профессора Верде на самом деле не работает. В аэропорту Каподичино ей показалось, что на соседней дорожке стоит Хибари Кея и смотрит на нее своими холодными глазами поверх темных очков. Но паспорт обнаруживался в сумке, устройство исправно жужжало, иллюзорные попугайчики не исчезали, стоило оставить их «без присмотра», а созданными из пламени тумана макаронами теперь можно было наесться. И рослый китаец со спортивной сумкой оказывался улыбчивым баскетболистом, возвращающимся с каких-то сборов в компании потных приятелей, без конца щелкавших смартфонами и шумевших на весь зал. 

Ей казалось, что Мукуро избегает ее прикосновений, даже намеков на близость с ней с ювелирной, равнодушной точностью. Она старалась гнать от себя эти мысли.   
В первый раз Мукуро поцеловал Хром в отеле, только через пару часов после повторного включения, слегка обняв за плечи, – ей казалось, что она медленно тонет, растворяется в теплой воде, температура которой совсем не отличается от температуры ее тела. Действительно, в этом не было вообще ничего страшного, – даже странно, успела подумать Хром, что она так переживала. Потом она закрыла глаза, откинула голову и до самого конца старалась не думать уже ни о чем.

***

 

Цунаеши отпустил ее «в отпуск» без единого упрека. Когда Хром сказала, что хотела бы немного отдохнуть, он даже улыбнулся и слегка кивнул. Сейчас Цуна был почти похож на себя в свои пятнадцать, – в те времена, когда у него начинала болеть голова, если голова болела у кого-то в комнате, и, стесняясь этой своей особенности, он делал вид, что обдумывает что-нибудь ужасно важное.  
– Удачи, Цунаеши-сан, – сказала Хром, обращаясь к этому Цуне из своей головы. Настоящий Цуна не ответил.  
«Если что, мы с тобой свяжемся», – пробормотала она себе под нос, когда за ней захлопнулась обитая кожей бронированная дверь Боссова кабинета. – «Пожалуйста, звони каждые два дня, ведь у нас так много важных дел. Даже не знаю, как мы без тебя справимся. Слушай, ты точно уверена, что тебе не нужны деньги? Привези Нане магнитик, если тебе не трудно».  
В горле у нее почему-то заболело, и она всхлипнула. Идиотка.

***

 

На третий день в Майами она переодевалась в купальник, когда опять увидела длинный ржавый потек вдоль шва на своих белых «Victoria’s Secret». На этот раз ей удалось не расплакаться.  
– Возможно, тебе просто стоит расслабиться, – сказал Мукуро, слегка скосив глаза, когда она, одетая в длинный, слишком закрытый темно-синий сарафан, появилась на террасе виллы. – Ты слишком много думаешь о результате, я читал, что это может мешать.  
Она никогда не думала о ребенке, когда они ложились в постель, и Мукуро это знал.  
– Наверное, – сказала Хром.  
– Скучновато тут, – помедлив, сказал Мукуро. – Может, стоит сменить обстановку?  
– Наверное, – повторила она. Ей было очень приятно, что Мукуро-сама с ней разговаривает, она не хотела, чтобы он замолкал, – но она никак не могла придумать темы для беседы.  
– Не сиди на солнцепеке, – сказал Мукуро и зевнул.

***

 

В самолетах они с Мукуро обычно сидели друг напротив друга. Молчать было неловко, и Хром притворялась, что спит. Сквозь ресницы она видела, как Мукуро-сама с облегчением вздыхал, закидывал ногу на ногу и утыкался в телефон. Или просто отворачивался к окну.  
Ему вообще часто звонили. Хром узнавала Эдит Пиаф М.М. Заунывную волынку Франа – тот говорил, что, когда имеешь дело с учителем, телефон гораздо экологичнее для мозга, чем телепатическая связь; к тому же, всегда можно повесить трубку. Один раз позвонил Хибари. Телефон разразился таким скрежетом, что Хром заткнула уши, а Мукуро ответил, уже приняв надлежащий случаю кислый вид.  
Но чаще всего связывались с ними из Вонголы. Хром не была уверена, перевел ли Мукуро корейский текст «Strong Baby», которую он как-то, посмеиваясь, поставил на такие звонки, сказав, что для Вонголы эта музычка в самый раз, – иначе, возможно, счел бы затею слишком двусмысленной.  
Как правило, после этих звонков настроение у Мукуро почему-то портилось.

– У вас что-то случилось? – спросила Хром.  
– Нет, это у вас что-то случилось, – ответил Мукуро и рассмеялся. – Фууту украли. Вернее, попытались.  
– Кого? – Хром не поверила ушам. – Фууту де ла Стелла?  
– Ну да, да, – Мукуро смотрел на нее сквозь сумерки, и его глаза странно искрились. – Рангового Фууту. Энциклопедию «Что, где и почему» под редакцией Савады Цунаеши.   
Если бы не труды, которые он тратил на производство своего нового медиума – Хром скривилась от того, какой холодный, какой гадкий голос произнес эти гадкие слова внутри ее головы, – можно было бы подумать, что Мукуро выпил много вина.  
– Как тебе, а?  
Хром нерешительно усмехнулась. Что сказать, она не знала.  
Фуута де ла Стелла был милым и добрым, вечно растрепанным мальчуганом с толстой кожаной папкой под мышкой, – то есть, поправила она себя, теперь он был милым и добрым молодым человеком, но, уж конечно, по-прежнему с вечной папкой, украшенной золотым Вонгольским гербом. Разве что папка стала почти вдвое толще, а Фуута научился тщательно причесываться.  
Что-то мешало ему хранить информацию на жестком диске или на флешке, – может быть, то же, что мешало самой Хром обращаться к отцу своего будущего ребенка на ты и по имени, а безжалостному убийце Хибари не давало отказаться от должности почетного попечителя средней школы в Намимори.  
– Кто его украл? Он же никому не нужен, – Хром осеклась и почувствовала, как жар подступил к щекам. – Я хотела сказать, у него же нет врагов… Совсем, и…  
– Возможно, это одно и то же, – Мукуро кивнул ей с таким одобрением и таким пониманием, что Хром стало еще стыднее. – Ты иногда бываешь очень точна в формулировках. Похитителям удалось уйти. Ну, частично. Ваш прекрасный босс отправил за ними свою правую руку, а Гокудера, кажется, немного переусердствовал. Допрашивать теперь в любом случае некого. По крайней мере, пока я не найду виновных, выживших после общения с правой рукой. Интересно, какой частью вашего Босса я считаюсь?  
Странная улыбка исчезла, но в его лице оставалось что-то, заставившее Хром подумать: если бы она и Мукуро легли в постель прямо сейчас, то, скорее всего, через месяц тест показал бы нужный результат.  
– Нужно искать того, кому выгодно! – провозгласил Мукуро. – Кому нужна информация?  
Может быть, он все-таки был пьян. А может быть, подшучивал, как обычно, играл в какую-то игру, – он со всеми в нее играл, даже с Франом и Кеном, разница была только в том, что от Кена Мукуро ждал какой-нибудь смешной ответ, а от Франа, как казалось Хром, он ждал, что однажды тот выиграет. Или наконец покажет, что выиграл.  
Чего Мукуро ожидал от нее, Хром раньше не хотелось гадать, а сейчас начинать уже было поздно, потому что теперь это было совершенно очевидно.  
– У Фууты нет информации, – устало сказала Хром. С моря дул неприятно теплый влажный ветер, пахнущий тухлой рыбой и сладкими тропическими цветами. Этот запах напоминал ей о чем-то давнем и тревожном, но почему, она и сама не очень хорошо понимала. – В мафии все и так все знают.  
Это была правда. Фуута, конечно, знал все обо всех и с радостью сообщал желающим сведения: кто более метко стреляет, кто не любит убираться, кто не умеет копить деньги, у кого самые ухоженные питомцы, чьи притязания – самые нелепые и нахальные, а цели – самые жуткие. Ну, разве что Хибари-сану не полагалось знать, что в рейтинге любимых питомцев лидирует Леон, зато в курсе были все остальные.   
Если вдруг на Вонголу нападет монстр, то уничтожит его, скорее всего, все тот же Хибари-сан.   
Сквало кричит даже громче, чем Рехэй.   
Мукуро до сих пор не решил, огорчаться или радоваться тому, что Занзас страшнее него.   
Возможно, все это было важно лет десять тому назад.   
С тех пор на Вонголу напало немало монстров, пожалевших об этом, Савада-сан регулярно беседовал с Рехэем и Сквало по телефону и наконец научился менять громкость в своей «Нокии» (о чем с гордостью всем рассказывал). В самую грязную комнату Найто все верили на слово, потому что в резиденцию Томазо никто вообще соваться не рисковал. За научными исследованиями обращались к Верде. Про командировочные Бельфегора, которых вечно не хватало, Маммон ныла всем, кто хотел послушать. А выяснять, чьи притязания более нахальны и безосновательны, Савада-сан и синьор Занзас предпочитали лично.  
Но если Вонголе что-то угрожало, они делали перерыв, – и об этом тоже все знали.   
– Наверное, Фууту хотели взять в заложники, – предположила она наугад. – Чтобы шантажировать Саваду-сана. В мафии…  
– Оставь ты мафию, – перебил Мукуро. – На мафии свет клином не сошелся.  
В голосе его Хром послышалось раздражение, причину которого она не могла угадать, как ни старалась.  
Мукуро-сама не любит мафиози, но временно вынужден с ними сотрудничать по очень важным причинам, – это она запомнила с детства. К тому же, ему нравится Вонгола, потому что в ней все не такие, как все, – Хром не была уверена в том, что Мукуро говорил ей это именно такими словами, но разве это не было правдой?  
Видимо, было, шепнул ей тихий ледяной голос.  
Хром поежилась и встряхнула головой: волосы уже почти высохли, и накопившаяся за день жара грозила навалиться на нее тяжелым душным покрывалом. Я могла бы опять искупаться, подумала она. Сейчас или чуть попозже, под звездами… если останусь одна.   
Мукуро-сама недолюбливал теплую солоноватую воду.  
– Вы сейчас уезжаете? – спохватилась она. – А как же…  
Мукуро, что-то ожесточенно искавший в телефоне, повернулся к ней. Закат отразился в его глазах, на секунду сделав их одинаково алыми.  
– Ни в коем случае не уезжаю, – мягко сказал он. – Ни в коем случае. Тем более сейчас.


	3. 3

Вынужденное бездействие затянувшихся каникул страшно раздражало, так что Мукуро почти обрадовался звонку М.М. Несмотря на то, что известие о похищении Футы свидетельствовало только об одном: петля, которую он чувствовал на своей шее все это время, затягивалась все сильнее.   
Глядя, как Хром, увязая по щиколотку в мелком, как пудра, прибрежном песке, бредет к коттеджу, он снова и снова прокручивал в голове события последнего года, перебирая внезапные изъятия никому не нужных вещей, аресты не причастных ни к чему серьезному людей и сокрушительные удары по заброшенным штабам.  
Мукуро уже давно полагал, что за всем этим вполне может стоять какой-нибудь авангардист от интриг. Этакий Беккет (или как его там) разборок, скандалов и задержаний. Ну или, что более вероятно, просто дурак, ничего не знающий о мафии, пламени и классических ежегодных покушениях на Саваду Цунаеши. Не умеющий пользоваться кольцами, зато располагающий таможенными декларациями, бульдозерами и смутными, давно протухшими слухами.  
Теперь, после истории с Фуутой, сомнения Мукуро превратились в уверенность. В конце концов, никто лучше него не знал, зачем может понадобиться похищать Фууту.   
Забавно все-таки вышло.

Первый повод для беспокойства появился почти год назад. Мукуро тогда был в Канаде, в городке, называвшемся Радужное озеро, но не имевшем совершенно никакого отношения к Аркобалено – Канада была территорией, свободной от волшебной мафии. В ожидании самолета он развлекал себя чтением утренней газеты – и в колонке частных объявлений увидел «ювелирные изделия по индивидуальному заказу», а ниже – схематичный, но узнаваемый карандашный рисунок шестого, утерянного, кольца Ада. Мукуро предусмотрительно отправился в мастерскую в малопривлекательном теле мистера Тровато – американца итальянского разлива, насмерть перепуганного толстяка, настолько же добропорядочного, насколько бесполезного. Идеальное сочетание для таких прогулок.   
В итоге мистер Тровато вполне благополучно, если не считать небольшого провала в памяти, отправился в пахнущие анчоусами объятья миссис Тровато, – вопреки ожиданиям Мукуро, никакой засады в мастерской не оказалось. Как не было там ни кольца Ада, ни даже обычных колец-конденсаторов пламени.   
А Мукуро впервые за последние несколько лет коснулось смутное, полузабытое ощущение чужого следящего взгляда, прожигающего затылок холодом, точно красное пятнышко лазерного прицела.

Он почти перестал думать об этой истории, когда в Японии Интерпол арестовал сразу нескольких связных, работавших на Вонголу еще со времен Девятого. Впрочем, по-видимому, это обстоятельство не имело никакого отношения к аресту. Гокудера, сразу отправивший к ним адвокатов, оказался в крайне забавном положении: оказывается, в свободное от помощи Вонголе время связные давно уже сколотили небольшую компанию, занимавшуюся бесплатной перевозкой тихих золотистых филиппинок на материк, исключительно по личным заказам и без всяких ненужных формальностей вроде паспортов. Проблема заключалась в том, что последнюю филиппинку нашли, кажется, под мостом в Роппонги – с аккуратно забитыми гвоздями в обоих висках. 

Спустя месяц на границе со Штатами надолго задержали огромную партию видеодисков с записями кулинарных шоу. Разумеется, там не нашлось порно, но Бьянки, изнывающая без дела в одном из поместий Вонголы, была очень огорчена.

Внезапно была расформирована школа Кокуе в родном городке Савады. В этой несчастной школе Мукуро не появлялся с тех пор, как десять лет назад принес туда фальшивые документы о переводе троих старшеклассников, почти не помнил ее – обшарпанные разрисованные стены, симпатичная полувоенная форма, еще что? – и не видел никаких причин вспоминать. К тому же, в то время его восприятие могло быть не совсем… объективным.  
– Тебя что, Хибари покусал? – спросил он Чикусу, невесть с чего решившего сообщить об этом по телефону. – Нам-то какое дело до этой школы?  
– Никакого, Мукуро-сан, – послушно ответил Чикуса. Его голос сквозь помехи показался Мукуро глухим и далеким.

События громоздились одно на другое, никак не связанные друг с другом, – и чем нелепее была эта последовательность, тем меньше она напоминала Мукуро, скажем, камушки, сыплющиеся в стремительную реку времени, или ветер перемен, или что-нибудь в этом роде. Скорее она смахивала на слепые, судорожные движения огромной руки, нашаривающей что-то в темноте под диваном.

Кажется, именно тогда малышка Хром впервые показала ему свои рентгеновские снимки. Она была напугана, опечалена, сильно злилась и, как настоящая иллюзионистка, делала все, чтобы передать свои ощущения тем, кто был рядом.  
Неосознанно, конечно.  
Это в ней умиляло Мукуро больше всего.  
Он, борясь с неприятным чувством, повертел темные полупрозрачные листы, дымные контуры на которых складывались в простой гробовой узор. К снимкам Шамал приложил письмо, в котором мелким шрифтом перечислил свои рекомендации: никаких стрессов и важных ответственных дел, исключить физические нагрузки, необходимо больше заботиться о себе и аккуратно принимать предписываемые препараты (см. приложение номер четыре – два листа шрифтом еще мельче)…  
Хром, склонившаяся над чашкой, казалась хрупкой, маленькой, очень расстроенной, совершенно беззащитной, нуждающейся в заботе – в общем, была настолько опасна, насколько возможно. Мукуро бы испытал своего рода профессиональную гордость, но вдруг понял, что теперь она действительно была слаба и нуждалась в заботе и покое.  
– Ну и что ты хочешь сделать? – спросил он, следя, чтобы его голос звучал как можно заботливее и спокойнее.Что ж, все рано или поздно заканчивается.  
– Хочу родить ребенка, – ответила Хром, не поднимая глаз. – Когда я умру, вы не справитесь один без медиума. Я беспокоюсь.  
Мукуро аккуратно положил снимки на стол, уставился на нее во все глаза и расхохотался. Хром посмотрела на него, шмыгнула носом и вдруг засмеялась тоже. В конце концов, этот смех был лучшим проявлением уважения, которое они испытывали друг к другу.  
Тогда он велел ей перестать думать об этих глупостях, конечно. 

Иногда невидимым пальцам все-таки удавалось потыкать Вонголу в мягкое подбрюшье.   
Слияния и поглощения на рынке поломанных пылесосов – не такое уж редкое дело, но три отказа антимонопольной комиссии подряд и одно судебное дело – это было уже слишком. А Цунаеши всего-то хотел, чтобы люди снова смогли увидеть своих близких, очнувшихся от комы; пробежаться с утра со своими стариками – еще вчера страдавшими Паркинсоном; чтобы дети с дислексией научились читать, а безнадежно слабоумные – сказали свою первую осмысленную длинную фразу. Хибари тактично заметил тогда, что сублимация Савады достигла мировых масштабов, а антимонопольная комиссия – что корпорации «Коганэ Но Амэ» стоит поумерить пыл. В конце концов репродукция (если использовать новое любимое словечко Хром), – это и вопрос национальной безопасности тоже.  
На этот раз Мукуро заинтересовался происходящим всерьез. Он знал, что стоит копнуть в этом направлении поглубже, и тут же выйдут наружу связи с итальянскими исследовательскими центрами разной степени сомнительности. Наследие Эстранео, безвозвратно поглощенное Вонголой, все еще не давало ему покоя.   
Мукуро тщательно перетряхнул информаторов в крупных и мелких семьях, перебирая контакты последовательно и методично, как верующий перебирает четки. Но никакого смысла, кроме ритуального, в этом, по-видимому, больше не было. Все донесения, слухи и сплетни рисовали совершенно безмятежную картину: сначала успокаивающе-безмятежную, потом – удручающе-безмятежную, и наконец – пугающе безмятежную.

Бовино потихоньку прикапливали незарегистрированные Пули Шокирующей жестокости – вряд ли с какой-то определенной целью, скорее всего, по той же причине, по которой пятилетка прячет леденцы в подушке. 

Шимон, по-прежнему игнорируя вонгольские заигрывания, мрачно и методично вбухивали все свои невеликие средства в австралийские раскопки. Джули, относившийся к семейным инициативам с большим скепсисом, а к Мукуро – с такой же большой завистью, щедро замешанной на восхищении, заверил, что скоро великий босс Энма Козарт сможет с легкостью отбить бабло, оборудовав в своих тоннелях небольшой метрополитен. По крайней мере, добавлял он, это выглядит реальнее, чем обретение Истинных колец Земли.

Маммон сосредоточилась на камчатских крабах, ее, как всегда, мало занимала романтика, – если баночки с закусками приносили реальные деньги. Остальная Вария под бурным руководством Сквало вяло готовилась к ежегодному покушению на Десятого, результатом которого – помимо запланированного экзамена-практикума для младших офицеров – должно было стать некое изменение в ценовой политике шанхайских контрабандистов, которых Гокудера слишком уж рьяно подгребал под центральный штаб Вонголы в последние три года. Детали операции Сквало и Ямамото в обстановке строжайшей секретности обсудили в молочном кафе «Чудесная корова», и Фран, отвечавший за конспирацию со стороны Варии, чуть не вывихнул себе челюсти, пытаясь не зевать слишком шумно. Впрочем, в отместку за увлекательное задание он пересказывал Мукуро все эти захватывающие подробности в течение двух часов, причем до последнего слова умудрялся сохранять такой вид, будто сейчас начнется что-то важное.

Единственное, о чем Мукуро узнал с некоторым удивлением, было то, что тремя месяцами раньше в Гамбурге покончил с собой Кике, бывший (ну, или будущий, все зависит от точки зрения) глава Погребальных Венков Мильфиоре.  
– Застрелился? – зачем-то спросил Мукуро, слегка выходя из роли завсегдатая кабака, выслушивающего пьяную исповедь случайного собеседника.  
Среди «Венков» у него информаторов не было – для чего их держать, если будущие (вернее, бывшие) подчиненные Кике все равно не имели никакого значения? – поэтому Мукуро явился сам, воспользовавшись обычной иллюзией.  
– Ага, – ничуть не удивившись, кивнул собеседник, встряхнув огненно-рыжим коком. Еще немного, подумал Мукуро, и Закуро сможет записаться к Хибари в Дисциплинарный комитет, там популярны такие прически. Правда, пить в ДК не давали. – Дожили. С работы пришел, значит, и закрылся у себя, и – бах!   
Закуро с силой стукнул ладонью по стойке.   
– Больно, блин, – мрачно пожаловался он с таким видом, как будто Мукуро усилием воли только что сделал стойку жесткой. – Вообще-то.  
– У него были неприятности? – Мукуро старался попасть в лирическую интонацию, свойственную людям после третьего стакана. – Ему кто-то угрожал?  
– Его начальником отдела поставили, – невпопад сказал Закуро. – В этом, в «Юниверсал лимитед».  
Кто-то из аркобалено рассказывал, что во всех мирах Истинные Погребальные венки были тиранами, великими мафиози и генералами войск зла – во всех, кроме того единственного мира, где Бьякуран проиграл Вонголе.   
Секунды три Мукуро грыз орешки и размышлял над вопросом: что бы сделал он сам, если бы ему, сохранив воспоминания о будущем, пришлось стать начальником отдела в «Юниверсал лимитед»? Застрелился бы или все-таки нет?  
– Мне пора, чел, – сказал Закуро. – Мне тут встретить надо кое-кого. Бывай.   
Он тяжело поднялся, тут же, вытащив из кармана допотопный телефон-раскладушку, закричал в него: «Стой там! Поняла? Поставь на тормоз и стой, дура!» и широкими (даже слишком широкими) шагами направился к двери.   
– Эй, мистер, еще что-нибудь?  
Мукуро усмехнулся, расплатился за пиво и тоже вышел.

Факт оставался фактом – среди мафии у Вонголы больше не было врагов. Скелет размыло, и моллюски постепенно разваривались в первичный бульон-солярис. Оставалось только ходить по нему в резиновых сапогах, слушая глухое чавканье, и ждать.  
Ждать было скучно.  
В конце концов, поддавшись на панические, полные жутких прогнозов и головоломных шифровок письма Ирие Шоичи, которому ни с того, ни с сего завернули проект экономичных суперконденсаторов (по словам Верде, не имеющий никакого отношения к мафиози), Мукуро даже предпринял вылазку в Тибет. Там – истратив кучу денег и бестолково положив на опасном горном переходе крайне ценного медиума, китайца-билингву Нмгьялу, – он, к своему удивлению, действительно отыскал в окрестностях Нетонга ударившегося в буддизм Бьякурана Джессо, предположительно источник неисчислимых несчастий и грядущего апокалипсиса.  
Бьякуран сдержанно обрадовался, предложил Мукуро пахнущий копченой соломой чай (без всяких сладостей) и вопрос о реальности дхарм с точки зрения мадхьямаки.  
Мукуро был голоден, любопытен и плевать хотел на дхармы. Его интересовал сам Бьякуран.  
Оранжевая одежда красиво оттеняла обветрившуюся, обтянувшую острые скулы кожу и нестриженные волосы, светлые, как луна. Глаза у него были тоже светлые, прямо-таки фиалковые, и весь он был какой-то на удивление тихий, чистый, будто вымытый изнутри.  
Бедняга Шоичи, вдруг подумал Мукуро. Что за бестолковая жизнь.  
– А сильная штучка – эта ваша Юни, – легкомысленно сказал он вслух, разглядывая Бьякурана поверх ободка уродливой глиняной пиалы. – Я все думал, это сказки для юных мафиози. Копирайт Реборна, так сказать…  
Джессо вдруг просиял своей невозможной детской улыбкой, от которой у Мукуро мучительно заныла правая глазница, будто старая рана при дурной погоде.  
Оказывается, Бьякуран все еще щурился, когда улыбался, – не по-кошачьи, следя за собеседником сквозь ресницы, а по-настоящему, зажмуривая глаза, точно полностью доверялся любому собеседнику: разве кто-то может помыслить причинить ему вред?  
Мукуро напрягся.  
– Скажи мне, Лео, – медленно произнес Бьякуран. – На самом деле ты разделяешь учение тхеравады? Ты отрицаешь пустотность дхармы, я прав?  
– Понятия не имею, что это, Бьякуран-сама, – склонив голову, ответил Мукуро с почти мальчишеским удовольствием.  
Искреннее разочарование, которое смыло улыбку с лица собеседника, слегка скрасило ему несколько километров бесконечного обратного пути.

В римском аэропорту Мукуро узнал, что городской округ Намимори вдруг решил заняться благоустройством территории и банда Кокуе потеряла свою старинную базу навсегда.  
Можно выкупить землю у города, сказала М.М., старательно поворачиваясь к веб-камере в полупрофиль так, чтобы в кадр попала новая бриллиантовая сережка, только там теперь, я смотрю, котлован. Вряд ли тебе нужен котлован. Кстати, Мукуро, мы...  
– Что там, ты говоришь? – вкрадчиво осведомился Мукуро.  
– Кот-ло-ван, – слегка разочарованно в третий раз произнесла М.М. Ее разочарование явно относилось не к заброшенному торговому центру «Кокуе-ленд». – И всякие растяжки, и краны. Будут строить бассейн или, может, опять кинотеатр. Я не выясняла. Кен сказал, ночью приехали бульдозеры. Хотя, может, купим бассейн, а?  
М.М. даже не собиралась скрывать удовольствие, которую ей доставили последняя фраза – Кокуе она ненавидела и давно намекала, что серьезным людям (таким, как Муку-тян) просто неприлично (прилично выражаясь) ютиться в трущобе (как вонючим панкам). Обычно Мукуро не считал нужным даже фыркнуть в ответ, сейчас же он почувствовал бешенство. Может быть, у них с Хибари было больше общего, чем он предполагал.  
– Где Кен и Чикуса? – перебил он. – Ты сняла им квартиру?  
М.М. хмыкнула.  
– Еще бы они жили в квартирах. Думаешь, у них тут дружков мало среди дилеров? Или одно логово во всем городе? Не вечно же им путаться под ногами, цепляясь за твои штаны.  
Да, пришлось признать Мукуро про себя, в ее словах был резон.  
– Мукуро, – хрипловато прошептала М.М., приблизив блестящие округлившиеся губы не к микрофону, а к объективу. – Черт с ними со всеми. Когда мы увидимся?  
– Возможно, через полгода, – холодно ответил Мукуро. Следующие слова он произнес совершенно автоматически, подчиняясь той звериной интуиции, благодаря которой, скорее всего, оставался в живых до сих пор. – Я хочу, чтобы ты нашла Кена и Чикусу. Я хочу, чтобы они убрались из города. Быстро и тихо. Как и ты.  
– Но…  
– Мне не нравится, когда у моих приятелей появляется слишком много собственных приятелей, – сладко улыбнулся Мукуро. – Считай это моей маленькой слабостью. Сочтемся.  
Он дал отбой и в ту же секунду осознал, что таинственные события, антимонопольные комиссии, экс-тираны, внезапно обратившиеся в буддизм, шлюхи-киллеры, со временем обратившиеся к буржуазным ценностям, и Савада Цунаеши, давно уже обратившийся в Десятого Вонголу, ему смертельно надоели.   
Если неизвестный противник существовал, то он был идиотом – сейчас, через десять лет Большого Мира, только идиот стал бы атаковать заброшенный сквот, даже не пытаясь захватить заложников. Впрочем, сценарий с заложниками из Кокуе в мафии тоже проходили уже не раз, и Мукуро был практически уверен, что отбил у затейников охоту к повторным представлениям.  
Он провел почти целый год, пытаясь найти связь между никак не связанными событиями, – и если именно это было чьей-то настоящей целью, то идиота сейчас разыграл именно Мукуро. Если нет – то тем более. Наваждения можно создавать не только при помощи Пламени, и тот, кто об этом забывает, скоро начнет шарахаться от собственной тени.  
Пора было выкинуть все это из головы.  
Просидев несколько минут неподвижно, Мукуро снова активировал телефон, но, посмотрев на светящийся экран, ухмыльнулся и не стал нажимать кнопку вызова.   
Через два часа он уже опять входил в самолет. 

– Могли бы и позвонить через коммутатор, – хмуро сказал Фран, высовываясь из такси в аэропорту Де Голля и помахивая навстречу Мукуро зажатой в пальцах сигаретой. – В качестве предлога для отгула командир Сквало лучше понимает официальные звонки от Хранителей тумана Вонголы, чем внезапные телепатические сеансы с бывшими преподавателями.   
Фран горестно, даже драматично затянулся. Почему-то в присутствии Мукуро ему очень нравилось корчить из себя угнетенного пролетария.   
– Последние он, знаете ли, склонен считать отмазками от выполнения своих прямых служебных обязанностей.  
– Возможно, в таком случае тебе стоит меньше отмазываться от служебных обязанностей, ссылаясь на телепатические сеансы со мной, – откликнулся Мукуро, поневоле включаясь в игру. – Марн-ла-Валле, – сказал он шоферу. – Дисней-парк, для начала.   
– Э-э, – Фран уставился на него поверх кожаного кресла. – Что это вы вдруг?  
– Захотелось, – Мукуро легкомысленно пожал плечами. Цель поездки он выбрал уже в самолете, наугад ткнув пальцем в журнал. – М-м-м...Французский Дисней – самое идиотское место из мне известных. Круче только Палата Конгресса.   
И гораздо меньше напоминает тухлые Вонгольские совещания последних лет.  
– Вам не кажется, – продолжал бубнить Фран, когда автомобиль мягко тронулся с места, – что мы несколько староваты для таких развлечений?  
– Что ж, можешь позвонить М.М., – Мукуро, зевнув, приоткрыл окно, впуская в салон резко пахнущий дождем и бензином парижский сквозняк. – Скажи ей, что ты уже достаточно взрослый, чтобы пригласить ее на свидание и даже поцеловать в лобик при луне.   
Фран возмущенно чихнул и завозился на переднем сидении, пристраиваясь поудобнее. Мукуро вскинул голову, отбрасывая упавшие на лоб пряди. Он наконец-то чувствовал себя превосходно.

Крохотный экран, привешенный под потолком такси, показывал смутно знакомые кадры: нарисованная лохматая собака жрала улиток, нарисованная девочка тщетно пыталась устоять на подгибающихся ногах, скакали козы, бегали дети, старик разминал неподвижные ноги девочки в белых чулках. Мукуро вполуха слушал треп Франа о новом меню пониженной калорийности – Луссурия предположил, что босс Варии, чего доброго, наберет на лежачей работе пару десятков килограммов, – и негодовании Занзаса – и думал, что Вонгола все больше походит на ту богатую слабую девочку: хотя офисы твоей корпорации и находятся по всему миру, твоего оружия хватит, чтобы провести пару мировых войн, а если сжечь всю твою травку, то из пучин депрессии можно будет на год поднять население двух банановых республик – это вовсе не значит, что у тебя есть желание бегать на своих двоих, да вообще шевелиться. В те времена, когда Вонгола еще не играла в играющую мафию, а отдавалась своим идиотским играм по-настоящему, она была куда миловидней.  
На этой мысли Мукуро оборвал себя. Он не собирался думать о Вонголе, ее исторических перспективах и мутных неприятностях в ближайший день. Или даже в ближайшие полгода.   
Лучшего спутника для прогулки, с которой рассчитываешь вернуться без единой мысли в голове, найти было нельзя. Фран как раз перешел на захватывающую историю про брата Бельфегора – недавно того опять воскресил какой-то островной диктатор, которому позарез нужен был премьер-министр хорошего происхождения и с опытом зомби. Бельфегор страшно завидовал, делал вид, что ему все равно, и подумывал устроить на острове маленький военный переворот. Фран как раз предлагал взять организацию на себя, чтобы принц не трудился, но...  
Мукуро покосился на Франа даже с легкой завистью.

– Я хочу туда, – сказал Фран, ткнув пальцем в направлении колеса обозрения. Стеклянные цилиндры кабинок мерно покачивались на стальных тросах. Люди в них, как рыбки в аквариумах, липли к стеклу, силясь разглядеть парк с высоты, – только воды не хватало.  
– Тогда дальше сам, – решил Мукуро.  
– Да вы, я гляжу, теперь принимаете меня всерьез, – прогнусавил Фран. – Боитесь, что я и вас решу поцеловать в лобик, а вам будет негде скрыться?  
– Конечно. Я ужасно напуган. Я храню невинность для науки.  
Фран по-видимому, благоразумно решив не заканчивать шутку про давно истекший срок хранения, зашагал к будке с билетами.   
Беззвучно рассмеявшись, Мукуро отступил назад и едва не сбил с ног спокойно стоящую в тени Юни Джильо Неро, аркобалено Неба.   
Юни сделала шаг в сторону и присела в реверансе, не сводя с него синих, как пламя Тумана, инопланетных глаз. Как обычно, одной ее улыбкой можно было отапливать пару исландских городков в течение недели, но тяжесть подозрений, совсем было оставившая Мукуро, вдруг навалилась и окутала его с ног до головы, как свинцовый дождевик. Нет ничего удивительного в том, чтобы встретить в парке мирно гуляющих старых знакомых, – вот только если бы он хотел повстречаться с главой Джильо Неро, он бы отправился в Мафия-лэнд, а не в парижский Дисней-парк.   
– Привет, принцесса, – поздоровался Мукуро. – Развлекаешься?   
– Здравствуйте, синьор Рокудо.  
– Хочу заметить, что у тебя чертовски странные методы развлечений, – Мукуро махнул Франу, почти залезшему в свою кабинку, но, обернувшись, так и завис. – Предпочитаешь захватывающие кусты скучным каруселям?  
Юни рассмеялась и тоже повернулась к колесу и замахала узкой белой ладошкой. Сверкающие кабинки плыли вверх, рассмотреть лица сидящих внутри было трудно. В одной из капсул Мукуро вроде бы видел растрепанные розовые патлы – как его там, Нозару? Тозару?  
А вдруг и вправду просто гуляют?  
– Не люблю карусели, – Юни приложила руку к виску и внимательно глянула на Мукуро снизу вверх. – Голова от них очень кружится.  
Даже белая шапка, похожая на китайский паровой пирожок, больше не делала ее смешной. Почти. Мукуро впервые обратил внимание на то, как сильно теперь Юни походила на Бьякурана – а может быть, понял он с веселым ужасом, это Бьякуран теперь походил на Юни.   
Должно быть, ей оставалось уже совсем недолго – а потом у аркобалено снова появится маленькая синеглазая девочка, которую так приятно защищать.  
– Хочешь таблетку от головы? – бездумно предложил Мукуро. Ощущение нереальности происходящего придавало отрывочным репликам какой-то идиотский второй смысл, точно словам призрака на спиритическом сеансе.  
– Нет, нет, что вы, – тонкие брови Юни взлетели на отметку выше, как будто ей предлагали не «Момендол», а миллионную взятку. Впрочем, что такое для нее деньги?   
Невесомая ладонь коснулась его рукава.   
– Вам самому пригодится. Спасибо. Спасибо вам большое! Не нужно тратить лекарства от головной боли. Это вам пригодится!  
Ладонь, лежавшая на его запястье, налилась странной горячей тяжестью – под кожей Юни пульсировало пламя. Все вокруг стало ясным и четким. Но никакого покоя в этом не было.   
– Вам нужно больше беспокоиться о себе и о том, что вам дорого, – с нажимом сказала Юни.   
«Это она сошла с ума, – вдруг подумал Мукуро. – Такое случается».  
Впрочем, сам он верил этой своей мысли не больше, чем пятничному гороскопу.  
– В последнее время у нас у всех хватает головной боли, – тихо сказал он, пытаясь, не спугнув Юни, получить разъяснения.   
Возможно, она что-то знала о последних происшествиях. Возможно, это как-то касалось антимонопольной комиссии или филиппинского скандала, всей этой чепухи, – в конце концов, Юни всегда сочувствовала Вонголе и Саваде...  
В синих глазах отражались сверкающие бусины кабинок, плавно катящиеся вниз по ободку колеса. Юни покачала головой.   
– Ваша головная боль не касается всех, – Юни, как показалось Мукуро, взглянула на него то ли разочарованно, то ли предупреждающе. – Пожалуйста, помните. Никогда не касается...   
Юни сделала паузу, но он вполне мог закончить фразу за нее – «раньше вы об этом помнили», например. Или даже «если речь идет о единой Вонголе».  
– Вы так боитесь за Вонголу? – усмехнулся Мукуро. Интересно, разделяет ли Савада ее опасения. – Я думал, это в прошлом. Впрочем, если взять…  
Юни замотала головой, отвернулась, и ему пришлось прислушаться, чтоб различить ее слова:  
– Не нужно. Ничего не надо там брать.

Чертово колесо сделало полный оборот. Фран выскочил из кабинки и побежал к ним.  
– У вас потрясающая шапка, – сообщил он Юни вместо приветствия. – Давно мечтаю вам об этом сказать.   
Юни одарила его Знаменитой Улыбкой, но смотрела она по-прежнему только на Мукуро.   
– Удачи вам, – она попыталась снова коснуться его запястья, но Мукуро отвел руку за спину.  
– Не стоит волноваться, принцесса, – сказал он холодно. – Фран, пожалуй, нам пора.   
Не оглядываясь, он миновал Колесо и поворот к Розовому Замку, обогнул «Индиану Джонса» и остановился только возле поворота на Мейн Стрит, возле резной таблички с указателем. Торопившаяся куда-то по аллее девушка в сверкающей миниюбке – лет пятнадцати, не больше – скользнула по нему взглядом, зачарованно улыбнулась и замедлила шаг.  
«Любимец юных девиц, – рассеянно подумал Мукуро. – Сегодня и здесь, в нашей программе».  
– Вы, похоже, не утруждаете себя придворным этикетом, – заявил Фран, беззвучно вырастая рядом. – Ничего страшного, мне нравятся антироялисты.  
Мукуро только хмуро посмотрел на него и сосредоточился на придумывании предлога для внезапного окончания прогулки – чуть менее эффектного, чем «Юни сказала, что скоро у меня заболит голова».   
Он все еще был благодарен Франу за то, что тот приехал, но вовсе не собирался доставлять ему такое удовольствие.  
– Пойдемте, – тихо сказал Фран. – Я велел таксисту не уезжать, но за ожидание заплатите ему сами. Наши варийские оклады после индексации… Ну что вы так на меня смотрите?  
Но Мукуро смотрел не на него.  
Девушка в блестящей юбке стояла в конце аллеи. Половину ее кукольного личика закрывал поднятый на уровень глаз смартфон.

Так или иначе, Юни была принцессой аркобалено и, безусловно, знала о мире гораздо больше, чем мир знал о себе сам. Ее прямым предупреждением пренебрег бы только полный кретин. Для проверки Мукуро постарался связаться с штабом Вонголы; те несколько номеров, которые он помнил наизусть – техники, связные, телефон особняка Савады, прямой номер Гокудеры, домашний Ямамото, закрытый номер для Хранителей, специальный закрытый усиленный тройной автоматической шифровкой сигнала и глушащим пламенем Дождя номер японской базы, – не отвечали. В ЦЕДЕФ ему сообщили, что все руководители и оперативная группа отправились на ежегодное межсемейное соревнование по ловле на живца (не разберешь, в прямом или переносном смысле это было сказано). Мукуро подумал было даже связаться с Реборном, но быстро оставил эту мысль: все, кто попадал в поле зрения Реборна, помимо своей воли оказывались втянутыми в его дела – от спасения мира до глажки шнурков. Наконец Мукуро набрал номер личной старенькой «Нокии» Савады Цунаеши. Тот поднял трубку после восьмого гудка.  
Цунаеши, казалось, был искренне рад его слышать – они же так редко созваниваются. Нет, Мукуро не стоит волноваться, у всех все в порядке – просто ежегодные соревнования по ловле на живца как раз проходят в Сорренто, так что все очень заняты, это тебе нет дела до таких глупостей; даже Ямамото из Японии приехал, представляешь? А Гокудера разбил телефон буквально полчаса назад – и еще не выбрал новый. Почему так нервничает? Мы узнали о пропаже пуль Шокирующей жестокости, тех самых, да. Кстати, может быть Мукуро хочет узнать об этом случае побольше? И да, если ему вдруг что-то понадобится, – пусть звонит Саваде напрямую, ему всегда готовы помочь.

Выводы было сделать проще, чем сложить два и два. Ощущение надвигающейся угрозы – и такой же всеобъемлющей беззащитности, особенно в своем, уязвимом теле, преследовало Мукуро неотступно. Ему стоило обзавестись надежной базой – надежнее, чем все предыдущие. Неясно было, с какой стороны последует нападение – так что в его случае надежнее всего было в гробу.  
Но самым пугающим было то, что Мукуро даже не мог предположить, когда последует первый удар и сколько времени остается в запасе. Он надеялся хотя бы на год-два, чтобы хватило для подготовки, но не рассчитывал на большее.  
Мукуро не удивился, когда Хром снова заговорила о медиуме. Вряд ли она замечала то же, что и он, но ей не могло не передаваться его беспокойство. Разумеется, Мукуро допускал, что ей и в самом деле хотелось ребенка – что ж, тем лучше. Такой ребенок смог бы стать прекрасным, естественным медиумом для него – и сильным иллюзионистом.  
Собственные проблемы так занимали Мукуро в то время, что просьба Вонголы о расследовании пропажи Пуль Шокирующей Жестокости стала лишь еще одним звеном в цепочке событий, которые его тревожили. Важнее было обезопасить себя, важнее было найти, куда ведет вся цепь целиком, а не отвлекаться на мелкие проблемы.  
Как выяснилось позже, Мукуро не стоило так легкомысленно относиться к заданию: в самый неудачный момент ему позвонил Хибари. Мукуро уже устраивался в кресле самолета и готовился провести еще пару скучных и нервных часов в компании задремавшей Хром, обдумывая, куда они поедут дальше – на Уитсанди или все-таки на Сейшелы. Из телефона раздались вой, скрежет, стенания, хохот и звуки отдираемого скотча, Хром приоткрыла глаза и в испуге заткнула уши, потом отняла пальцы, с любопытством посмотрела на Мукуро.   
– Савада упрашивает меня заняться итальянским сектором, – буркнул Хибари без всякого приветствия.  
– Согласишься? – только и спросил Мукуро.  
– Еще пара месяцев, и Дисциплинарный Комитет будет заниматься твоей работой, пока ты где-то шляешься.  
– Буду признателен, – ответил Мукуро с ехидством, хотя прекрасно знал, что Хибари мог иметь в виду не только и даже не столько его вонгольские дела.   
К этому времени все, кого Мукуро зачем-то интересовал и, вероятно, беспокоил, уже успели проверить все источники. Мукуро никогда не переоценивал болтливость Верде – тот всегда говорил, оправдывая, конечно, собственную трусость, что он против любых ограничений в потоках информации; научная истина несоизмеримо важнее.  
Верде знал не все, но догадываться мог о многом; а если так, то и Хибари Кея наверняка примерно представлял себе, зачем в разгар сезона ловли на живца Мукуро и Хром удаляются на задворки цивилизации. Возможно, у него даже были планы на их счет.  
То, что ни Мукуро, ни Хром больше не поступало никаких сообщений от самой Вонголы, могло означать только одно. 

После Хром спросила у него:   
– Что это было?  
– Хибари Кея, – удивился Мукуро. Хром должна была догадаться хотя бы по выражению его лица.   
– Нет, а музыка?   
– Stalaggh, – любезно объяснил Мукуро, – «Проект Мизантропия». Полная версия две тысячи первого года.  
– А, – сказала Хром. – Зачем же вы так.   
Она всегда относилась к Хибари лучше, чем того бы хотел сам Мукуро.


	4. 4

Стоило Хибари появиться на пороге дома, его приезд стал казаться неизбежным, как наступление осени. Он появился ниоткуда, как если бы его сбросили с вертолета – будто гуманитарную помощь или ракету «воздух-земля».  
Хром высунулась из своей комнаты узнать, кто решил их навестить.  
– Ох, – сказала она, смутившись, и потянула вниз неудобно короткую футболку. Ей не нравилось держать открытым живот. – Какая неожиданность.  
– Дела, – сухо сказал Хибари и перевел глаза на Мукуро. – Твой Мукуро-сама, – сказал он, будто глядел на пустое место, – имел неосторожность сильно отвлечь профессора своими делами. Между тем услуги профессора мне нужны немедленно.  
– И ты из-за этой мелочи решил почтить нас своим визитом.  
Взгляд Хибари наконец сфокусировался на его лице.  
– Он не может закончить эксперимент без твоей помощи. Надеюсь, ты понимаешь, что это срочное дело. Я приехал проследить за тем, чтобы ты понял, – Хибари многозначительно помолчал. Мукуро подпирал стену, сложив руки на груди, и ждал подробностей. – И, если понадобится, отвезти тебя.  
– Какой еще эксперимент, – вздохнул Мукуро.  
– Обычный. Пламя тумана. Зачем бы ты еще был нужен.  
У порога Хибари бросил сумку, слишком объемную для человека, который приехал просто поговорить. Не снимая обуви, он прошел в дом.  
– Подробнее, – потребовал Мукуро. Хибари поморщился:  
– Я не вникал.  
Оба они проводили глазами Хром, вернувшуюся к себе. Мукуро развернулся к Хибари.  
– Хром сейчас... поправляет здоровье. Я не могу ее оставить.  
– Ничего страшного, – уронил Хибари. – Я побуду с ней.  
Он оглянулся на дверь комнаты Хром и быстрым шагом приблизился к Мукуро, глянул в упор.  
– Ты заинтересован. Думаю, ты понимаешь, о чем я.  
– Здесь хорошо все слышно, – произнес Мукуро одними губами.  
И громче добавил:   
– Разве что недолго.  
Хибари пожал плечами.  
Верде, Верде, Верде, крутилось в голове у Мукуро все время, пока он собирался. Что, если дело действительно в Верде, будет глупо так ошибиться – может быть, и правда стоит к нему съездить. Верде ему обещал протестировать прибор на кошках – сколько же месяцев назад это было? – как раз можно воспользоваться его предложением, все равно что-то идет не так.  
Перед тем, как уйти, он заглянул к Хром.  
– Я все-таки отлучусь, – сказал он, потрепав ее по голове. – На пару дней. Или немного дольше.

***

 

Хибари с Хром говорить было не о чем. Он обошел комнату по периметру. Выглянул из окна, поддернул штору. Мукуро все еще возился где-то наверху, оттягивая отъезд, будто бы сомневался. Хибари был уверен, что больше всего на свете Мукуро мечтает отсюда сбежать. Он поставил бы на это свою «Сузуки Катану». Свою новую, четвертую по счету «Сузуки Катану» прошлого года выпуска.   
Хибари остановился у комода с разбросанными на нем вскрытыми упаковками тестов на беременность.  
– Не получается? – рассеянно спросил он.  
– Нет, – откликнулась Хром.  
– Врачи? – спросил Хибари.  
– Уже трое. Дело... дело, наверное, в том, что мы что-то неправильно рассчитали. Я правда училась!  
Хибари вытянул один из ящиков – он доверху был набит учебниками и справочниками по анатомии, встречались книги по биологии, гинекологии и акушерству. Огромная медицинская энциклопедия теснила брошюрки для будущих мам. Посреди этого богатства лежала в банке заспиртованная человеческая матка в продольном разрезе.  
– Я верю. Так, может быть, дело не в твоих органах, а в нем?  
– Нет! – Хром, кажется, испугалась самой мысли. – Это мы тоже проверили. И не в несовместимости. Такое невозможно.  
Она сидела на кровати, комкая подол платья, и следила глазами за Хибари. Он кивнул.  
– И вы будете пытаться до победного конца, а потом совьете уютное гнездышко вне досягаемости спутников и будете жить недолго и счастливо, отвлекаясь только на парадные выезды Вонголы?  
– Нет. Зачем. – Хром смотрела на него снизу вверх. – Я не для того… Подождите, вы сказали «недолго». Так вы знаете?  
– О чем?  
Хром смутилась, замолчала, и Хибари решил не мучить ее дольше:   
– Нетрудно догадаться.  
Он растянул инструкцию к одному из тестов и посмотрел на просвет. Бумажка как бумажка. Он отложил ее и стал рыться в книгах.  
– Знаешь, что характерно? – спросил он немного погодя, на втором ящике и третьей стопке бесплодных поисков. – Ни статьи про воспитание.

Уже на станции, в ожидании парома, Мукуро понял, что забыл бумажник. Бумажник был ему не очень-то и нужен, но навязчивое, зудящее желание вернуться не давало покоя. Мукуро оставил Хром вдвоем с Хибари каких-то полчаса назад – за это время можно было разнести здание до фундамента, сломать машину Верде, привести дом в идеальный порядок, когда все лежит согласно правилам и нормальные люди не могут найти своих вещей, и еще успеть избить парочку соседей. Словом, развлечься, как любил развлекаться Хибари. Мукуро нервно похлопал себя по бедру – пустота в кармане жгла кожу.  
Хибари будет над ним смеяться.  
До отправления парома оставались считанные минуты. Мукуро развернулся.

Сначала ему показалось, что в доме тихо. Он стянул туфли и ступил на ковер, шаги были не слышны.  
Бумажник нашелся на телефонном столике в прихожей. Под ним Мукуро обнаружил записку: «Вернешься – не отвлекай. Если хочешь посмотреть – смотри». Мукуро остановился у комнаты Хром и прислушался, но изнутри не доносилось ни звука. Может быть, они просто ушли, понадеялся Мукуро.  
А потом кто-то вскрикнул – через стены и комнаты, наверху, в его собственной спальне.  
Стараясь не шуметь, Мукуро поднялся на второй этаж и прислонился к стене у не до конца закрытой двери. Внутри слышалась возня, потом Хром сказала:  
– Пожалуйста, – и по голосу было не понять, это «пожалуйста, не надо» или «пожалуйста, еще».  
– Не дергайся, – сказал Хибари. – Лежи смирно.  
Послышались звуки борьбы, злое тяжелое дыхание, звонкий шлепок – Мукуро поморщился, он такого себе никогда не позволял, – и долгий мокрый звук. Хром быстро, прерывисто дышала, и эти вздохи, один за одним, переросли в мычащий стон. Кровать скрипела, глухо стукаясь о стену. Мукуро следил за ритмом ударов – он был непривычным, медленным, – а потом Хром закричала, и он больше ни о чем не мог думать, потому что только глупец решил бы, что ей не нравится.  
Мукуро попытался ощутить ревность – с ним Хром никогда не кричала, она вообще всегда была тихой, как мышка, спокойной и покорной, поворачивалась так, как он говорил, и послушно ждала, – но не нашел в себе ничего, кроме легкой досады и изматывающего, унизительного облегчения. Он не должен был так поступать с Хром, но и не мог сделать иначе.  
Мукуро сделал медленный шаг к щели в приоткрытой двери. Хром почти не было видно, – только острый локоть руки, обнимающей Хибари за шею, и прикрытое простыней колено. Не было видно даже темноволосой макушки – одной рукой Хибари придерживал затылок Хром, будто стараясь всю ее подмять, спрятать под собой.  
А потом Хром зарылась пальцами в волосы Хибари, и Мукуро решил, что ему пора. Его еще ждал Верде – не ждал, конечно, но Мукуро быстро его переубедит.  
Бумажник он не стал забирать.

***

 

Хибари помог ей слезть с большого камня; тропинка кончилась, уткнувшись в завалы, а за ними начиналась узкая полоса пляжа, с бледным и нежным, как масло, песком. Хибари шел впереди, а Хром – в его тени, скрываясь от солнца.  
– Мы уедем отсюда, – сказал Хибари. – Слишком жарко.  
– Хорошо, – откликнулась Хром и тут же задумалась: как же Мукуро-сама. Его не было уже больше недели. Хром не беспокоилась, она знала, что с ним все в порядке, к тому же Хибари, постоянно находившийся рядом, отвлекал ее внимание. – Надо будет увезти и его вещи, – сказала она, уверенная, что Хибари поймет.  
Тот махнул рукой:  
– Разберемся.  
Купаться они закончили, уже когда солнце клонилось к закату. Хибари не позволил ей одеться. Кинув поверх полотенце, он посадил ее на ближайший высокий и плоский камень и встал на колени.  
– Хибари-сан, не здесь!  
Хибари посмотрел на нее с недоумением.  
– Здесь нет людей, – сказал он. – Никто не увидит.  
– Негигиенично… – пробормотала Хром. Баночки с антисептиками, и перчатки, и чистая вода остались в доме. – Мне нужно в душ.  
– Не нужно, – отрезал он, подхватил ее под коленями и заставил раздвинуть ноги.  
Хром закрылась ладонью. Хибари, у которого обе руки были заняты, предупредил:  
– Я тебя укушу, – и действительно ухватился за ее пальцы зубами, мазнул по ним языком; Хром вскрикнула.

***

 

– Вы пойдете со мной? Может быть не...  
– В моем теле нет никаких подозрительных иллюзий, так что бояться мне нечего, – возразил Хибари.  
Кажется, ему было искренне интересно поглядеть; но в этом интересе крылось что-то болезненное – как то, например, что, когда они занимались любовью, всем кроватям в доме он предпочитал кровать Мукуро.  
Хром щелкнула выключателем прибора Верде. Подумав, посадила на ладонь иллюзорную канарейку. Щелкнула снова. Сказала:  
– Все.  
Птичка хлопнула крыльями и перелетела на подставленный палец Хибари.  
Хром почувствовала, что ее разбирает злость – чувство было незнакомым и неприятным, – когда он провозился с канарейкой весь вечер. Впервые Хром подумала, что лучше бы прибор работал не так, как нужно.

***

 

Из-за стеклянных стен и утреннего света все вокруг выглядело до неприличия чистым, выскобленным, стерильным – хотя с воздуха сеульский аэропорт казался распластанной по земле мохнатой зеленой гусеницей. Мукуро не любил такие места, он собирался забрать свои вещи и взять первый же рейс до Ванкувера. В Канаде его ждали ювелирная мастерская и след потерянного кольца. И еще кто-то, пока неизвестный.  
Хром предложила ему встретиться: Мукуро возвращался из Японии, Хибари и Хром летели туда, а его старый уже бумажник, несколько запасных пуль Шокирующей жестокости, любимые брюки цвета хаки и мазь для глаза в баночке из-под крема против отеков, которую отдала ему Хром, остались у них. Хром не спросила его, отчего он не вернулся к ней, а Мукуро не стал спрашивать, надолго ли она в Намимори, – на всю жизнь.  
Мукуро нашел их под самой стеной, по сравнению с которой столики и мягкие стулья выглядели крошечными. Небо готовилось обрушиться на них и расплющить. Хибари и Хром казались на его фоне темными плоскими силуэтами из театра теней.  
Подойдя, Мукуро заметил, что третий стул занят его сумкой. Больше мест не было.  
Хром выглядела не как прежде. Она не изменилась, но что-то в ней стало не так. Может быть, с ее лица сошло выражение бесконечного, утомительного огорчения, которое так часто заставляло всех вокруг испытывать вину.   
Хром кивнула в знак приветствия, она уже давно почувствовала присутствие Мукуро. Хибари зевнул, прикрыв рот пальцами. Хром вернулась к созерцанию тарелки. Платье на ней было новое. Под прозрачными вставками на плечах угадывались синяки.  
– Ешь, – сказал ей Хибари. – Если не будешь есть, я сам тебя заставлю.  
Хром посмотрела на него исподлобья, несмело, едва заметно улыбнулась и отложила вилку. Мукуро перекосило.  
– Я не шучу, – сказал Хибари.  
Он передвинулся ближе к Хром и развернул ее к себе.  
Мукуро поспешно сказал:  
– Дела, – подхватил сумку и приготовился уже уйти, но так и остался стоять на месте, завороженный.  
– Ты поступаешь неосмотрительно, – сказал Хибари, смешивая овощи и мелко нарезанное мясо в однородную кашу. – Для начала тебе стоило бы научиться заботиться о себе.  
Уголки рта Хром плаксиво поползли вниз. Хибари подобрал губами стекающую с вилки каплю мясного сока.  
– Открой рот, – сказал он.  
– Не говорите так.  
– Зато вокруг много других людей, – безмятежно сказал Хибари и повторил: – Открой рот.  
Вокруг было много других людей, но помощь Мукуро Хибари или Хром явно не была нужна. Пьеса продолжалась, видимо, не раз отрепетированная, и Мукуро отстраненно подумал, что месяцы спустя, – на третьем, к примеру, акте, – никто из них не поспешит сообщить ему о ставших неизбежными новостях, радостных или грустных.


	5. 5

Дом Хибари не был похож ни на один из домов, в которых Хром случалось жить или гостить. Он не был похож на полузабытый особняк ее родителей со всякими темными шторами и художественно состаренными комодиками с дизайнерской инкрустацией, о которые вечно ушибаешь коленку, когда, уже погасив свет, потихоньку крадешься в кровать.  
Отличался он и от базы Вонголы, надежной, привычной и битком набитой полезными вещами, необходимыми вещами и вещами, способными когда-нибудь непременно понадобиться. Главное – вовремя отличить их от тех, которые кто-то до сих пор не собрался выкинуть, тех, которые лучше на самом деле не трогать, и тех, которые трогать категорически запрещается.   
Даже солнечный особняк Дино Каваллоне, в котором праздновали все последние дни рождения Цуны, хотя и был светлым и просторным, на этот дом тоже совершенно не походил.  
Изнутри огромный дом Хибари выглядел как жилой бумажный самолетик. Как очень комфортабельный карточный домик. Как строгий и суровый фонарик для праздника мертвых, который почему-то договорились считать домом для людей.   
Он казался таким хрупким, таким непрочным, таким пустым и лишенным даже самого маленького намека на удобство, что это просто не могло не стоить больших денег. Настолько больших, что одному человеку их никогда не заработать, – это под силу только нескольким поколениям, в которых все носят фамилию Хибари.   
Вместо стен в нем была расписанная тонкими кисточками бумага, вместо кресел – жесткие тощие матрасы, а вместо занавесок, и картин, и инкрустированных дверей, и портретов дедушек в нем был свет.  
Свет был навален ворохами на полу и мятыми сверкающими простынями свисал с бамбуковых балок под потолком. Он струился сквозь рисовую бумагу и наполнял квадратики седзи, похожие на соты с желтым солнечным медом, – или с белым лунным медом, или с серым кунжутным пудингом (в очень дождливые дни). Даже пляшущие в лучах золотые пылинки казались специально нашитыми на прозрачную ткань блестками.  
– Моя мама очень хотела устроить что-нибудь такое, – пробормотала Хром, усаживаясь на край циновки, аккуратно подтягивая коленки и одергивая юбку, которая вдруг показалась ей слишком короткой.   
Он поет гимн Намимори на общих собраниях, напомнила она себе для ободрения, и бьет пятиклассников, забывающих дома сменку. До сих пор.  
– Когда мы переехали, она заказала ширмы в «Ракутене», футоны на ибее и все такое. Поэтому-то у нас не было кошки.  
– Если в твоих словах есть скрытый смысл, то я его не понял, – сказал Хибари. – Тебе будет спокойнее, если ты поживешь у матери, пока беременна?  
Хром нерешительно прыснула и тут же зажала себе рот ладонью.  
– Что смешного?  
– Ничего, – Хром сосредоточенно разглядывала свои ступни. Она разулась еще у входной двери, заранее порадовавшись, что успела купить носочки-таби. Кто-то говорил ей, что без таких носочков в старинные японские дома ходить неприлично. – Не надо маму. Если вам не трудно. Пожалуйста, я очень...  
– Как хочешь.  
Хром испытала к нему горячую искреннюю благодарность.  
Мукуро тоже несколько раз предлагал ей навестить маму и отчима – когда Хром только познакомились с ним, и немного погодя, и потом. Даже когда они вернулись из будущего, он опять спросил Хром, не помнит ли она свой бывший адрес. О том, зачем Мукуро понадобилось видеть ее маму и что произошло бы, если бы Хром однажды вдруг «вспомнила адрес», сама Хром предпочитала не думать.  
В конце концов Мукуро, наверное, рассчитывал сделать ей таким образом приятное, как-то ее порадовать и даже побаловать, в своей, разумеется, манере – очень отличающейся от человеческой. Хром это понимала и ценила, но здорово побаивалась, что рано или поздно ей действительно захочется получить такой подарок. Какой-нибудь очень темной ночью.   
– С февраля здесь становится прохладно, – сказал Хибари. Он сидел на футоне, прямой, как его фамильные бамбуковые колонны, и сонно жмурился. – Сквозняки. Хотя привыкнуть можно.  
Он сказал это так, как будто Хром все феврали в своей жизни прожила, надевая шерстяную шапочку и пушистый свитер с хелло-китти каждый раз, когда ей приходилось на три метра удаляться от центрального отопления. И еще он говорил так, как будто она собиралась до весны жить тут, в его доме. Вообще собиралась жить.  
Он носит пальто от Кензо с вышитой птицей на подкладке, сказала себе Хром. И заставил весь Дисциплинарный Комитет сделать себе прически, как у Короля. Даже канарейку.  
На одном носке расстегнулся металлический крючок, и Хром потянулась поправить. Подняв глаза, она вдруг поняла, что Хибари тоже внимательно смотрит на ее щиколотки, обтянутые белым хлопком, и узкие ступни, похожие в этих чертовых носках на копытца.  
– Это неправильные, да? – Хром улыбнулась. Наверняка по четвергам в самурайских домах принято надевать шелковые носки цвета морской пены. Или застегивать крючки через один. Или левый носок надевать на правую ногу, а кисточки завязывать морским узлом. Все равно это невозможно запомнить, да и зачем. – Я… ну я хочу сказать, что куплю другие. Я спрошу у… – Она припомнила наугад имя побезопаснее, – у Ямамото…  
– Помолчи, – сказал Хибари. Угроза громыхнула в его голосе, как далекий гром над океаном.  
Хибари придвинулся ближе.  
– А, – сказала Хром и подобрала ногу под себя. – А…  
Но тут в верхнем кармане пиджака Хибари зазвонил телефон. 

– Савада, – ровно произнес Хибари. – У меня три мину…  
– Покушение! – завопил Савада сквозь помехи. – Хибари-сан, ты понимаешь или нет?  
– И? – Хибари мысленно сократил срок до двух минут сорока секунд. – Вария назначила на двенадцатое. Десятого у них охота.  
Хром на футоне снова одернула юбку, чудом натянув ее почти до лодыжек. Как будто даже сейчас ей было что скрывать. Тонкая ткань обтянула тощие коленки.  
Одна минута.  
– Не на меня! – Савада вопил ему в ухо, как много лет назад.  
– Хм.  
– Двое! С пулями Шокирующей жестокости! Я убежден, это провокация!  
– Хм.  
– Его чудом не разорвало на куски…  
– Жаль, что не разорвало, – Хибари все-таки приостановил внутренний секундомер. – Так на кого покушались?  
– На Бьякурана Джессо! – выпалил Савада. – Хибари-сан?!  
Два вопроса с грохотом столкнулись в голове Хибари. Первый – «Какое мне дело?» Второй – «Какого черта я об этом не знаю?»  
– Я сам только узнал. Не волнуйтесь из-за этого, – сказал Савада так мягко, что Хибари захотелось его ударить. Савада умел слышать поезда, которые сталкиваются в головах у собеседников, поэтому он и управлял Вонголой. – Бьякуран есть Бьякуран. Он позвонил Ламбо в семь утра через час после покушения, очень напугал…  
– Почему – Ламбо?  
– Такой уж он человек, то есть, Бьякуран, – вздохнул Савада. – У них с Ламбо общие интересы, оба любят сладкое. Он сказал, что может доверять только мафиози, который ценит леденцы больше, чем кокаин.  
– Джессо не ест сладкого, – перебил Хибари. – По моим данным, он проповедует воздержанность с тех пор, как обрел дзен.  
– Бьякуран звонил из Рима. Из кондитерской Помпи. Он уже потерял дзен, Хибари-сан. Похоже, он планирует вернуться к делам.  
– А кстати, кому ты его заказывал? – поинтересовался Хибари, наконец отклеив взгляд от Хром, и застегнул пуговицу на пиджаке.  
Ответная реплика Савады несколько его удивила.  
– Я? – закричал босс Вонголы так, словно снова превратился в травоядное. – Хибари-сан, ты что говоришь?

За его спиной Хром на секунду прижала ладони к вискам, но тут же опустила руки и уставилась единственным глазом перед собой.  
– Я помогу собрать вещи? – спросила она.  
– Зачем? – не понял Хибари.  
Хром улыбнулась, но губы у нее побелели, и улыбка почти растворилась на лице.  
С некоторым удивлением Хибари отметил, что Хром действительно испугана его отъездом. Когда-то он хотел, чтобы она так боялась его самого.

Они почти всегда были вместе – Мукуро и его куколка, – и если ты видел одного, то второй был поблизости. Некоторое время Хибари был почти уверен, что интерес к Хром – всего лишь безотчетное желание отобрать у Мукуро его игрушки, его занятия. Его место в пространстве.  
Но даже тогда Хибари помнил о Хром больше, чем хотел, – от обтрепанного подола форменной юбки до маленьких темных сосков, обнажившихся, когда он поднял Хром на руки, и простыня с ее груди сползла вниз. Эти воспоминания о будущем стали их секретом от Мукуро, тем, что Хибари сумел у него забрать, – и самым его большим успехом: позже Хром избегала взглядов Хибари, прятала глаза, пряталась. Скрывалась в тени Мукуро, становясь почти такой же неуловимой.  
Не то чтобы он старался ее поймать. Она была слишком маленькой, слишком беспомощной, – не такой, как тогда у него на руках, а стеснительным и неловким ребенком.  
«Не надо, пожалуйста», – сказала она очень серьезно в тот единственный раз, когда Хибари добавил каплю настойчивости к незначащему обмену случайными фразами.  
О, он был терпелив; он мог научить птиц петь, а кроликов – подавать лапу. Сложив перед собой руки в защитном жесте, Хром то смотрела на Хибари, то оглядывалась назад с таким видом, будто в пустом коридоре базы вот-вот появится Мукуро собственной персоной, и ей будет неловко. Вот так: не страшно находиться рядом с Хибари, а неловко.  
«Понимаете, – сказала Хром, – ничего хорошего не выйдет, – и снова оглянулась. – Он для меня все, – сказала она и для верности, видимо, повторила: – Все. Я думаю, вы не хотели бы...»   
Где-то вдалеке послышались шаги. Хром поднырнула под его руку и бросилась прочь, на звук. И Хибари даже не было досадно, такой она была взволнованной и искренней.  
Иногда он представлял себе это все: шоколад в цветных шелестящих обертках, сладкий чай, бережно надеваемые одни на двоих серьги, покупка собачьих галет, карточные фокусы, мертвые вороны, зацветающий во сне сад, уроки наблюдения за окружающим миром, итальянское мороженое.  
Но только не инцест. Совершенно точно не инцест.

Когда Хибари приехал на Ла-Диг, он уже знал, что у Мукуро серьезные проблемы, не только личные, нет, но и с Вонголой: Гокудера был настроен решительно. Мукуро, этот говнюк, всегда действовал удивительно предсказуемо – на инстинктах мелкого грызуна, прячущего ценное зерно в нору поглубже.   
Он редко исчезал из виду сам, держа любопытный нос по ветру, но и в этом случае не рисковал слишком сильно. Мукуро провел в Вендикаре в общей сложности не меньше семи лет, каждый раз оказываясь там вроде бы за дело – но иллюзионисту его класса ничего не стоило бы отвести от себя подозрения. Мукуро оказался на свободе после конфликта с Вендиче и Кавахирой; потом его дважды вытаскивал Савада, один раз – Фран, но он продолжал с завидным упорством лезть в нору поглубже.  
Хибари так и не смог ничего узнать о том, чем сейчас занимается рыжая девица Мукуро, Дисциплинарный Комитет долго искал Кена и Чикусу, пока не оказалось, что они на самом виду, под боком у Хибари, в тени спокойнейшего на земле места. Позже, когда центр Кокуе окончательно решили перестроить, они переехали, но недалеко – в городок чуть западнее Намимори, в двадцати минутах езды. Фран находился в Варии – а следить за ним там уже не было возможности.  
Хибари знал – Мукуро отдаст Хром без всяких сожалений, наоборот, – будет уверен, что заключил ужасно выгодную сделку. По правде, так и было; теперь в распоряжении Хибари был основной медиум Мукуро – когда тот снова окажется в Вендикаре, следить за ним не составит труда, если только не найдется кто-то новый и достаточно способный. Но когда речь идет о пламени, все сильные бойцы наперечет.  
И когда Хибари увидел все эти ящики, полные медицинской ерунды, учебники Хром, вскрытые упаковки тестов на беременность, Мукуро, который говорил «я не могу уехать» едва ли не с надеждой, Хром, комкающую на коленях несчастную юбку, – тогда он понял: теперь можно все и даже больше.  
Он знал, что Мукуро захочет убедиться, что Хром в порядке. В записке Хибари напоминал ему, что любопытство должно оставаться в рамках разумного.


	6. 6

– Тужься, дорогая! – пробормотал Верде и прикусил кончики пальцев. От напряжения он весь побледнел.  
– Ну надо же, даже вам не чуждо сопереживание, – вздохнул Мукуро. Ему было очень скучно.  
Сочувствие к животным казалось ему чем-то сродни психическому отклонению, но окружающие его люди только тем и занимались, что спасали котят из-под автобусов, учили канареек петь гимны и переживали, разводя живородящих улиток.  
У улитки, неспешно скользящей от одной прозрачной стены к другой, отклеился кончик хвоста, а сама она как ни в чем не бывало поползла дальше. Верде выдохнул и утер пот со лба.  
– Мне интересно! – возмутился он.  
– Давайте я сделаю вид, что поверил.  
Верде сморщился, но не стал комментировать.  
– Теперь у нас есть улитки, степень реальности которых неизвестна, – сказал он.   
Верде вбил себе в голову, пока есть возможность, скрестить все со всем: живых и иллюзорных улиток, живых и живых улиток, живых улиток и улиток, живых наполовину, улиток-«Хром». Верде выковыривал внутренности из их мягкого брюшка, а Мукуро создавал заново.  
Некоторых улиток облучали материализующим аппаратом, некоторые оставались под присмотром Мукуро (эти впоследствии потомства не дали, заставив Мукуро глубоко задуматься о том, отчего же у них с Хром так ничего и не получилось).  
Потом Верде долго пытался понять, собираются они размножаться или нет, а Мукуро изучал обстановку в окрестностях Неаполя. В конце концов, у него были вредный гадкий ребенок, использовать тело которого было сложнее, чем научить слона танцевать; двое оболтусов – солнце и дождь; ММ, которую Мукуро предпочел бы не видеть в ближайшей перспективе, и собирающаяся превратиться в чистое пламя Хром. И, очевидно, сын Хибари Кеи, который, возможно, будет пламенем не менее чистым – улитки покажут. Мукуро нужен был новый нормальный медиум. Живой медиум-иллюзионист.   
– Вчерашние, утренние и теперь вот эта. Срок действия аппарата для всех истечет, – Верде сверился с часами, – через десять минут и тридцать три секунды.  
– Хм, – сказал Мукуро.  
– С этими вот мы не будем делать ничего, – Верде высадил контрольную группу в отдельные аквариумы, – за другими предлагаю тебе проследить. Восстановить иллюзии, если это окажутся действительно иллюзии, и если они будут нарушены. А потом будешь отключать их от себя по очереди. Ну, если выживут.  
Вместо ответа Мукуро перестал поддерживать иллюзию нижней части брюшка улитки, счастливой матери (или отца?) маленьких чудищ. Раковина осела, по поверхности стекла расплылась прозрачная лужица. Верде заворчал что-то под нос о грязище и, то и дело поглядывая на часы, отошел в дальний конец комнаты, к стеллажам, набитым пробирками, реагентами и пожухлыми папками, оставшимися еще с тех времен, когда на компьютеры еще не перешли. Верде унаследовал часть архива Эстранео.  
– Еще надо попробовать с полностью иллюзорными, – сказал Верде. – Почему мы сразу этого не сделали?  
– Мне некогда, – отозвался Мукуро. – Может, в другой раз.  
После каждого визита к Верде он ощущал тоскливое уныние. Верде заряжал инкубаторы улиток-родителей собственным пламенем, но они, как жадные безмозглые губки впитывали все, до чего дотягивались, чтобы преобразовать в пламя солнца. Мукуро не возмущался – если бы не они, сидеть ему в Неаполе месяцы, пока улитки не согласуют график планирования семьи. Молодняк для чистоты эксперимента переселили в обыкновенные аквариумы – с грунтом, водой, гладкими стеклянными боками и без малейших признаков пламени.

Мукуро вспомнил, как Хром поначалу все засыпала его вопросами: что будет, если однажды они не успеют включить аппарат?  
Скорее всего, ничего не случится, отвечал Мукуро, а если и случится, ты всегда успеешь все исправить. Восстановить.  
А что, спрашивала она, если это будет уже потом?  
Потом? – переспрашивал Мукуро. Когда ребенок родится? То же самое.  
Нет, осторожно отвечала Хром, потом, когда меня уже не будет. Вы же будете следить за ним? Проводить... процедуры?  
Ты будешь всегда, отвечал он ей. Врал, не стесняясь. На самом деле у Хром было очень мало шансов стать такой же, как Спейд. Практически никаких. Возможно, Фран сумел бы в таких обстоятельствах сохранить и разум, и способности, и свое пламя, но Хром... Любое сомнение, любой страх заставит ее исчезнуть.   
С другой стороны, теперь у нее было гораздо больше причин остаться.  
Ты сама сможешь все сделать, если вдруг что-то пойдет не так, говорил он ей. Но все будет так.  
Мы не будем рисковать, говорила Хром.  
Конечно, нет, говорил Мукуро.  
Но я боюсь, говорила Хром, – что, если он сам потом не захочет проходить процедуры? Испугается? Убежит, потеряется и мы не сможем его вовремя найти? Что, если будет сопротивляться? А однажды нам придется сказать, чтобы он сам приходил и нажимал на эту кнопку, а он решит, что это вроде горьких таблеток, и делать это не обязательно. Обманет нас однажды, и потом... Или уже взрослый, просто поэкспериментировать?  
Прежде всего, говорил на это Мукуро, это будет иллюзионист. Взрослый, да даже пусть лет семь ему будет, он прекрасно справится сам.  
Но, пыталась возразить Хром, если мы или он не будем знать, что именно исправ...  
Поцелуй меня, говорил тогда Мукуро. Ему не доставляло особого удовольствия спать с Хром, но отвечать на эти ее вопросы не нравилось гораздо больше – вроде тех самых горьких таблеток: проблемы, о которых стоило подумать заранее, но не хотелось.  
А потом Хром перестала спрашивать.

Вообще-то Мукуро относился к экспериментам Верде скептически. Почти сразу стало ясно, что они обречены на провал. Он и не надеялся, что такая сложная материя, наполовину иллюзорная, наполовину живая, материя, которая не возникает в естественных условиях, сможет сохраниться сама по себе.  
Мертвые улитки превращались перед его глазами в синюю слизь, приобретая цвет пламени тумана, а потом и вовсе испарялись. Лабораторное стекло после них было изгажено мертвыми жирными пятнами. Пахло чем-то давно прогнившим, как будто разложение началось много дней назад – еще во время рождения, а не сразу после смерти. (Разумеется, слизни оставались живы, пока Мукуро за ними следил, но Верде не переставал ворчать: одно дело брюхоногие моллюски, а сможешь ты так же удержать млекопитающую Хром или ее детеныша?)  
Но тренироваться на улитках было все равно что копаться в песочнице, вместо того чтобы заказать пару экскаваторов для рытья котлована. В улитках не было самого главного, того, что и после смерти позволяло дедушке Спейду расхаживать по земле, как по ковровой дорожке, – сознания. Спейд мыслил, а следовательно существовал. Вопрос о качестве обоих процессов в его случае поднимать не стоило. 

***

 

Разноцветные детские вещи громоздились на футонах, как листья в осеннем парке. Эти пестрые кучи нарушали строгую и угрожающую гармонию окружающего пространства, но Хром только того и надо было. Она вдохновенно вскрывала пакеты, отшвыривая чеки сразу – чтоб не пугаться. Она сортировала шортики с микки-маусами, распихивала по контейнерам крошечные бейсболки с веселыми надписями («Я скоро вырасту и всем задам!»), расстегивала и застегивала сандалики, такие маленькие, что каждая из них вполне смотрелась бы в виде оригинального брелка для ключей. Раскладывала гелевые погремушки и специальные штуки-чтобы-их-грызть-как-их-там (одну такую, блестящую и прозрачную, как дынный леденец, она даже распаковала и попробовала на зуб – та показалась ей слишком жесткой; впрочем, быстро вытащила и осмотрелась по сторонам).   
– Это называется «материнский инстинкт», – сообщила она стенам, которые пасмурный полдень подсветил мягким молочным сиянием. – Волнуюсь за… потомка.  
Хром специально использовала красивое слово «потомок», потому что ей казалось, что в этом доме оно вызовет больше одобрения.  
Стены холодно переливались. Судя по всему, они не одобряли.   
Ну и черт с ними.  
Пискнул скайп – Хром рванулась к ноутбуку через ворох неразобранных покупок, но это оказался никакой не Хибари, желающий сообщить, что их отношения были ошибкой, и уж конечно, никакой не Цуна с горящим, не терпящим отлагательств делом о краже, допустим, Алмазной коробочки истинного льва или сообщением о том, что Хибари Кея героически погиб, выполняя свой долг в борьбе с плотоядными лианами. Это оказался Кусакабе, он торчал в токийском шоу-руме «Диор-Бэби», совершенно подкошенный сообщением консультанта о том, что абсолютно все ботиночки «Ньюборн Хаундз-тус Ти Дэнс» – в клетку, и без клеточки нет ни синих, ни черных, а ведь ботинки другого цвета совершенно на подходят к форме Намимори. Хром сообщила ему (кажется, к немалой радости консультанта), что «Хаундз-тус» и означает «в клеточку», велела брать синие с клеточкой вместе, раз уж так получилось, и заверила, что до трех лет правила Намимори наверняка допускают какие-нибудь поблажки, непременно должны допускать. Затем она сердечно поблагодарила Кусакабе, сердечно поблагодарила совсем уже скисшего консультанта, а потом, уже после того, как отбила вызов, сердечно поблагодарила еще раз кого-то в пространство: просто на всякий случай.  
Одна мысль о Кусакабе, красном, взмыленном, увешанном по уши карамельного цвета пакетами, заставила ее улыбнуться. Пусть уж она умрет, и пусть ее сын, если уж он получится, станет медиумом Рокудо Мукуро – но по крайней мере, синие «Хаундз-тус», которых отродясь не было у самого Рокудо Мукуро, она может ему выбрать.  
А Мукуро может сгрызть свой трезубец, если ему захочется.   
Направляясь обратно, она зацепилась ногой за груду оберточной бумаги, охнула и взмахнула руками. Через секунду она поняла, что на самом деле ничем она не взмахнула – как сделал бы любой нормальный человек, чтобы удержать равновесие, – но ужасным, вечным, бессмысленным движением прижала руки к животу и растопырила локти.   
– Ты дура, – сердито сказала она вслух. – Тупая, как колено ММ. Тьфу.   
И тут же, не сдержавшись, хихикнула.  
В этот-то момент ее взгляд и упал на кролика.   
Кролик свисал из кучи еще не распакованных игрушек (многим из них суждено было быть распакованными года через три-четыре). Сама она такого точно не покупала и не заказывала.   
Кто-то прислал этого кролика, должно быть, в подарок – правда, людей, способных прислать Хибари и уж тем более его будущему сыну подарки, было не так много.   
Может быть, это была Хана, хотя Хана никогда бы не выбрала такую безвкусную и совершенно непозитивную вещь, которая к тому же черт знает где валялась без обертки, собирая коричнево-серым мехом все известные микробы, бактерии и вирусы.   
Такую изысканную авторскую игрушку мог бы купить Ямамото, тщательно и почти успешно скрывавший свой хороший вкус от друзей и коллег, – но он не стал бы покупать и дарить сыну Хибари бесполезный пылесборник, да еще с такой унылой физиономией.   
Это, в конце концов, мог бы быть подарок от Цуны, иногда (хотя все реже) у него еще получалось поступать совершенно неправильно – но как раз тот Цуна, который был на это способен, обожал огромных ярко раскрашенных роботов с дистанционным управлением.  
Кролик свисал с кучи свертков вниз ушастой башкой, тараща перевернутые глаза. Хром взяла его в руку: наощупь бархатистое тельце было приятным, таким поглаживательным. Половина тельца с лапами и длинным ухом была серебристо-серой, вторая половина – коричневой, поперек мягкого, набитого ватой пуза тянулся нарочито крупный и кривой шов из грубых зеленых ниток крест-накрест.  
Без сомнения, очень дорогую игрушку специально сделали похожей на сшитую руками. Какая-нибудь несуществующая бабушка сшила несуществующему внучку или внучке подарочек. Игрушка, хранящая тепло ваших рук, а не холод заводского конвейера. Идеально для чувствительных деток, которые плохо засыпают, как-то так.  
Впечатление слегка портили глаза – коричневые, сделанные из прозрачного пластика с искорками, они казались если не кроличьими (впрочем, Хром не доводилось заглядывать кроликам в глаза), то почти настоящими, какими-то слишком уж грустными для детской игрушки. Приделали бы две разноцветные пуговицы, подумала Хром, лучше бы подошло к остальному. К шву и вислым усам из ниток.  
Она перехватила кролика поперек живота и рассеянно покачала им в воздухе, чтобы уши помотались вверх-вниз. Блестящие глаза глядели на нее так скорбно и укоризненно, словно это она зашила кролика неподходящей ниткой, да еще и оставила лежать вниз головой в куче тряпья. От тепла руки бархатистая поверхность нагрелась и стала влажной, будто Хром действительно держала в ладони живого зверька.   
Почему-то ее передернуло.   
Хром прижала руку к горлу, пережидая приступ внезапно нахлынувшей тошноты, о которой было так приятно не вспоминать, занимаясь покупками.  
Она отложила кролика подальше, к зимним шапочкам и носкам, время для которых должно было настать самое меньшее через год. Она бросила взгляд на часы – квадратные белые часы, главным украшением которых были необычайно тонко выписанные символы, обозначающие 12, 3, 6 и 9. Через полчаса должен был явиться курьер с образцами из «Кадзоку».   
По дороге на кухню она вдруг поняла, что вытирает ладонь о юбку уже во второй раз.


	7. 7

Канада закончилась для него ничем.  
В этот раз Мукуро решил всерьез взяться за владельца мастерской, в чьем объявлении угадывалось изображение Кольца Ада. У самого владельца, конечно, отродясь не было таких колец – а вот рисунок дал ему один из ювелиров. Сам ювелир таких колец тоже не делал, хотя думал попробовать, потому что несколько месяцев назад ему действительно приснилось что-то похожее, с редкой костью в виде торчащего рога, он подумал еще, при каких обстоятельствах и кто стал бы носить такое демонстративно-неудобное и неприличное украшение, с простой темной шинкой и такой же простой округлой оправой – в контраст рогу.  
Попытавшись вспомнить тщательнее (Мукуро заставлял его вспоминать исподволь, на этот раз он не делал ничего неосторожного, и те, в чьих телах он побывал, вряд ли заметят что-то странное), ювелир признал, что, может быть, тот сон пришел к нему не просто так, а по следам выставки, где он был накануне, вот уж там чего он только не насмотрелся. Пока ювелир предавался сладострастным воспоминаниям о том, что искрилось на темных бархатистых подставках витрина за витриной, Мукуро, вздыхая, цедил на другом конце города очень вредную колу с чуть менее вредным мороженым и искал среди россыпей свое, единственное кольцо.  
Кольцо Ада, как выяснилось чуть позже, выставлялось отдельно как особо ценный и древний экземпляр ювелирного искусства: на следующий день оно должно было уйти с молотка в узком кругу заинтересованных лиц.  
Следующим пунктом назначения оказалось Торонто, «Ювелирный мир». Кольцо приобрел некий лорд Гришем, но не по собственному желанию, а по прихоти любовницы (Мукуро предпочел бы и дальше не знать, при каких обстоятельствах не такая уж юная Мэри-Джейн выпросила дорогую ее сердцу безделушку, но ответного жеста не оценить не мог). Мэри-Джейн, а с ней и кольцо исчезли из жизни лорда через пару месяцев, а тот, по благородству души, не стал узнавать, что случилось с его подарком в дальнейшем. Родственникам и прислуге ничего не было известно ни о Мэри-Джейн, ни о ее дальнейших планах, а тот адрес, который она оставила лорду, оказался адресом давно брошенного склада автомобильных запчастей на Восточном побережье.  
Сеть ломбардов и лавок древностей в Канаде ничего не знала о кольце с украшением в виде рога. Никакой новый папик не щеголял чудесной белокурой девочкой средних лет, Мэри-Джейн не пересекала границу, бордели и морги не помнили ее лица. Мэри-Джейн будто утопилась, едва выйдя за порог дома лорда.  
Мукуро знал, как это бывает, – но и следов пламени тумана тоже не обнаружил.

Уже тогда в сети появились эти ролики, он иногда натыкался на них в поисках очередной фотографии или места: полностью парализованная старушка, сухая и серая, как мышь, начинает дергать жесткой пяткой и шевелить пальцами; устройство на ее голове, похожее на мотоциклетный шлем, переливается огоньками и надрывается от писка, в углу экрана переливается стильная золотистая эмблема «Коганэ Но Амэ» в виде трех косых черточек. Дизайнеры постарались на славу – дебильное название, придуманное Савадой, видимо, использовали как можно реже, обходясь логотипом.  
Некоторые не сомневались, что это чудодейственное устройство так воздействует на мозг; другие считали, что видео – подделка; власти больше всего интересовались вопросами медицинской этики – могло ли видео с клинических испытаний попасть в сеть? Мукуро ел, спал, даже пил, почти не следя, как дни растворяются в холодных сумерках над озером Онтарио.

Раза два он попытался побывать в деловом штабе Вонголы, но с удивлением обнаружил, что пару клерков, которых он заблаговременно оцарапал именно на такой случай (пули подчинения у него тоже сохранились), уволили еще в позапрошлом месяце – под дурацким предлогом и с даже слишком приличным выходным пособием. Савада, видимо, наконец озаботился безопасностью. Что ж, этого следовало ожидать.  
Теперь из потенциально доступных временных медиумов оставались только сами Хранители, много лет назад солнечным днем побывшие в заброшенном луна-парке «Кокуе-ленд», – по крайней мере, каждый из них до сих пор носил след от трезубца.  
Поразмыслив, Мукуро оставил этот вариант на крайний случай.  
В служебный ящик сыпались какие-то сообщения – о транспортах и грузах, отправленных из Новосибирска в Шанхай, об успешно завершенном неудачном нападении на Саваду, о юбилее Джаннини, праздновавшем тридцатилетие с получения диплома. Об очередной мелкой семье, присоединившейся к Альянсу или отколовшейся от него (в этом случае вскоре следовала приписка об успешном завершении переговоров, возвративших блудный клан в лоно праведности; иногда – соболезнования семьям рядовых громил, по-видимому, принимавших в переговорах самое деятельное участие). О небывалых продажах «Коганэ Но Амэ», торговавшей своим «Золотым дождем» – сеансами в «шлемах здоровья», надеждой паралитиков и мамаш с недоношенными детьми. И снова о закрытых, открытых, приостановленных разработках коробочек, стимуляторов, регуляторов и кулинарных приложений для айподов. Снова о чьем-то юбилее и чьем-то покорении.   
Обычно Мукуро удалял этот хлам не читая. Теперь, в Канаде, он в течение нескольких дней скрупулезно просматривал каждое, пытаясь уловить в идиотских сообщениях голос судьбы, негромкий и неумолчный, как стук приближающегося поезда. Но никакого смысла не было. Если письма и содержали иероглифы грядущих ужасов, те были написаны слишком мелким шрифтом.  
Или с грамматическими ошибками, – все-таки Мукуро имел дело с Вонголой, и об этом не стоило забывать.  
Он почти засыпал, когда воздух в комнате отеля ощутимо потеплел и запах сигаретным дымом, дешевыми духами и теплой кожей, легким чужим дыханием и нагревшейся пластмассой, темными дорожными сквозняками, вплывающими в приоткрытое окно.

У каждого иллюзиониста, умеющего приходить в чужой рассудок, словно в гости, – свой почерк. В случае данного конкретного иллюзиониста этот почерк даже несколько удивлял. Хоть немного зная данного конкретного иллюзиониста, легко было предположить какое-нибудь сырое болото или, в крайнем случае, ароматы вьетнамской плантации дуриана в солнечный полдень. Ну, или запах гамбургера с сыром – если собеседник голоден.  
Вот пойди ж ты догадайся.  
– Я думал, ты предпочитаешь телефон, – усмехнулся Мукуро.  
– Как поживаете, учитель? – глухо спросил Фран в его голове.  
Внутренний голос Франа был таким же гнусавым и монотонным, как обычный, слышимый. Даже чуть более гнусавым и монотонным – Фран от рождения принадлежал к высокому классу профессионалов, никогда не использующих иллюзии, чтобы казаться привлекательнее.  
– Как ваше путешествие?  
– Прекрасно, – Мукуро вытянулся на кровати, закинув обе руки за голову, и зевнул. – Американские медиумы меня разочаровывают. Три случая онкологии, двое приговоренных к смертной казни – и все какие-то слишком сытые. Всем, понимаешь, нужны медицинское страхование и тридцатидневный отпуск. Надо было тогда оцарапать тебя трезубцем, глядишь, на что-то бы и сгодился.  
«А вы попробуйте» – была дежурная реплика Франа в этом диалоге. Он никогда и ни при каких обстоятельствах не позволил бы Мукуро сделать себя медиумом, и этот вопрос между ними был решен давным-давно.  
Но на сей раз бывший ученик промолчал.  
Мукуро подождал немного и спросил:  
– Как дела у твоего глубокоуважаемого босса?  
– Все в порядке, отвратительно, – рассеянно промычал Фран. – Через два дня сможете спросить у него сами. Хотя он наверняка не поедет.  
Где-то вдалеке негромко вступил блюз, едва различимый сквозь гул, и хриплый женский голос запел о северной стране, ржавеющем красном железе и о достойной плате, которую никто не отдаст рудокопу. Глухо звякнули льдинки в захватанном бокале, поднесенном к губам худой рукой, запястье которой очерчивал черный обшлаг варийского мундира. Слегка расплывающийся в воздухе Фран внимательно уставился на Мукуро из-под падающей на глаза челки.  
– Я тоже не поеду, – быстро сказал Мукуро.   
Он понятия не имел о чем речь, но на свете было слишком мало мест, куда Занзас теоретически мог бы поехать и где с ним теоретически можно было вести светские беседы; а из этих исключительных мест – только одно, куда он не поехал бы точно.  
– Босс не поедет, потому что не хочет. А вы – почему?  
– Дела, – Мукуро поморщился.   
– Это бывает, – согласился Фран. – Я могу отправиться в Италию в качестве представителя Варии. Капитан разрешит.  
– Вот как.  
– Учитель, хотите мое тело? Вам может быть интересно.   
От удивления Мукуро на секунду утратил контроль. Голос певицы сразу стал громче, и перед столиком мгновенно соткалась официантка в дурацкой белой наколке и поставила на стол высокий темный бокал. На грязную скатерть лег длинный янтарный блик.  
Виски-кола. Дорожный бар. Дым, сквозняки, огни трассы в темноте. О чем еще мечтать человек, выросший в бабушкином домике на альпийском склоне?  
Сам Мукуро предпочитал деревья и цветы. Деревья и цветы, голубое чистое небо.  
– Вонгола говорит, что Альянс собирается у них в особняке, чтобы обсудить, кто напал на Бьякурана, но все все понимают. Это Бьякуран приехал подтвердить в присутствии Альянса, что Савада не причастен к к нападению. Типа это все вообще из-за вонгольских аппаратов, которые паралитиков оживляют, – мол, корпорации обиделись. Ну и так далее. Кстати, а эти аппараты правда могут оживлять?  
– Кстати, – улыбнулся Мукуро, – а зачем это нужно тебе? Мы давно в расчете за твою учебу.  
Он чувствовал себя так, словно разыскивал ключи от машины в темной комнате – и, пошарив по тумбочке, обнаружил живого крокодила, уютно примостившегося между колонками и полкой с книгами.  
– Побаиваюсь, – сказал Фран. Огоньки плясали в его неулыбающихся зеленых глазах. – Ну вдруг я снова захочу вас спасти, когда Вонгола сдаст вас Вендиче? Порушу вам опять все планы…  
Мукуро отпил из своего стакана. У виски был терпкий, слегка ржавый вкус почти настоящего поддельного виски. По крайней мере, он так предполагал.  
На самом деле Мукуро не знал, каков на вкус виски в придорожных забегаловках. В таких местах он оказывался, только когда бежал из тюрьмы, – а в этой ситуации, если ты иллюзионист, пить нельзя.  
Но он оценил старание.  
– Спасибо тебе, – сказал Мукуро Франу. – Правда, я благодарен.  
Бокал треснул в его руке, рассыпавшись на искрящиеся осколки. Поющий голос стал выше и рассыпался на птичье пение.   
Микрофон в руках у певицы распустился раскаленным огненным цветком – белым, с нежно-розовой сердцевиной.  
По крайней мере, все это Мукуро до сих пор мог.

***

 

В течение нескольких недель примерно с восьми тридцати утра и до одиннадцати тридцати вечера он был раздражен; это очень утомляло.  
Его раздражал бледный Савада, в строгом костюме от Бриони как никогда напоминавший покойника. Гроб вообще шел ему гораздо больше, чем кожаное кресло с золотой раковиной на спинке, – Хибари так и сказал Саваде, не имея в виду ничего особенно плохого. Савада спокойно кивнул и отвернулся к Лонгчампу. В этом рассеянном кивке Хибари в очередной ясно увидел все перемены, которые произошли с тех пор, как он в последний раз отлупил Саваду на выпускном вечере – за мятый галстук и за опоздание, вызванное, как выяснилось позже, внеплановым спасением Энмы Козато от каких-то кредиторов.  
Хибари поморщился. Он не был сторонником Вонголы, Савады и мятых галстуков. Скорее, он был противником перемен.  
Кроме того, Хибари раздражал Бьякуран Джессо. Ему не нравилась улыбка Джессо, такая бледная и острая, что походила на шрам от старой раны между подбородком и верхней губой. Ему не нравились «Цунаеши-кун» и «Хаято-кун», с которыми Джессо то и дело норовил обратиться к Саваде и Гокудере. Он резко оборвал Бьякурана, стоило тому произнести слог «хи», и тот сразу же исправился («ну конечно же, Хибари-сан» – с легким кивком и все с той же мерзенькой ухмылкой), и почему-то это взбесило еще больше.  
Хибари презирал Джессо за то, что тот окончательно сдался, – и одновременно не верил, что он сдался окончательно. В этом было логическое противоречие, которое тоже раздражало.  
Без особой надежды накопать хоть что-нибудь Хибари проверял и проверял все данные по делу Джессо – чистого, как рассвет над горами Тибета, нового союзника Вонголы, говорившего о сотрудничестве с Альянсом, и важности взаимодействия, и необходимости искать компромисс, который не позволит отдельно взятым провокаторам нарушить Большой Мир. А ведь именно способность сохранять мир – залог силы настоящего босса.  
– Сейчас стошнит, – пробормотал Ямамото, слушающий эту речь в конференц-зале особняка Вонголы рядом с Хибари. На совет, посвященный таинственному покушению на Джессо и проблемам с «Коганэ Но Амэ», собралось столько народу, что Кея не сидел в пустом ряду, как обычно. – Ха-ха, – без особого веселья добавил Ямамото, поймав его взгляд. – Шучу.  
– Сохраняй тишину, – посоветовал ему Хибари, едва заметно касаясь тонфа.  
Он всегда питал к Ямамото что-то вроде симпатии. 

…Ви и Ди, киллеры-неудачники, ещё в октябре, к приезду Хибари, были уже готовы и обработаны. По правде говоря, они были обработаны слишком усердно и не слишком качественно. Когда он вошел в камеру – Савада называл ее изолятором, – Ви сосредоточенно ковырялся в носу, напевая что-то о ромашках, а Джексон Ди рисовал на стене изолятора очень правильный темный круг. Хибари, пожалуй, не хотел знать, чем.  
– Теряешь квалификацию, Джессо, – процедил он.  
Ви вытащил палец из ноздри и весело помахал ему заскорузлой пятерней. На толстых волосатых пальцах светлели ободки, оставленные кастетом, вторая рука у него еще была забинтована.   
– Ты о чем, Хибари-сан? – весело удивился Джессо.  
– Он их пальцем не тронул, – подтвердил Савада.  
Он стоял в стороне, засунув обе руки в карманы пиджака, с видом медика-первокурсника, впервые явившегося на зачет в анатомический театр: холодно, воняет, и никак не выходит вспомнить, что такое «мускулюс глютеус» – то ли голова, то ли наоборот задница.  
Хибари презрительно фыркнул.  
– Золотые ромашки в зеленых полях, – поддержал его Ви. – Как люблю я вас!  
– Они не подвергались никакому… специальному воздействию, – монотонно завел Савада. Он словно спал на ходу. – Не принимали психотропных препаратов. Не являются зомби. Ты можешь проверить, Хибари-сан, если не веришь нам.  
Сейчас Савада говорил правду. Эту правду ему открывала проклятая гипер-интуиция. Хибари будто своими ушами слышал ровное гудение пламени в его подрагивающем голосе. Но вместе с этим знакомым призвуком он слышал и кое-что еще.  
– Тогда чего ты так трясешься? – он пожал плечами, борясь с досадой. – Можешь выкидывать этот хлам. К допросу непригодны.  
– Врач говорит, что через полгода, после реабилитации, возможно…  
– Лям-лям-эпс, – сказал тот, кто раньше был Ви Вуйчичем. – Спрягать парнокопытных необходимо совершенно. Восторг! База!  
В этом предложении была определенная привлекательность.  
Хибари тоже испытывал сильное желание спрягать парнокопытных, которые его окружали.  
– Уже дважды, – тихо сказал он, когда дверь камеры закрылась за ним, – мы упускаем наемников.  
– Технически, – через плечо заметил Бьякуран, шедший впереди, – вы не упустили ни одного.  
– Предыдущих ювелирно задержали, размазав примерно на сорок два метра рядом с домом де ла Стелла.  
– А этих я ювелирно вверг в преждевременную деменцию, – безмятежно улыбнулся Бьякуран. – Так, Хибари-сан?  
Савада шагнул вперед, очнувшись от своего отупения.  
– Никто тебя ни в чем…  
– Я мог бы, – словно не слыша его, продолжил Бьякуран. – Если бы я собирался превратить эту историю в casus belli и использовать против Вонголы, то именно так бы и поступил.  
Рука Савады повисла в воздухе. Его вытаращенные глаза нехорошо сузились и посветлели от гнева. В них зажглись оранжевые отсветы.  
Маленькое животное в опасной ситуации старается казаться больше, чем оно есть. Очень хитрое животное во всех ситуациях, кроме опасной, старается казаться меньше.  
Хибари усмехнулся, на всякий случай прикинув расстояние до Бьякурана, – становилось глупо, но интересно.  
– Именно поэтому я приехал сюда сам, – ласковый взгляд Джессо перебежал с лица Савады на Кеину переносицу и снова вернулся к Саваде. – Мне очень важно, чтобы и вы, и наши друзья из Альянса хорошо уяснили, что я абсолютно исключаю такую возможность. Сейчас, – он сделал паузу, – именно сейчас это так необходимо нам всем.  
– Спасибо, – тихо сказал Савада, отводя глаза.  
Он наконец опустил руку, засунул ее в карман и ссутулился, снова сделавшись растрепанным, нелепым дрищом, не способным представлять опасность даже для чихуа-хуа.

Слушая распинающегося о единстве и солидарности Бьякурана, Хибари снова вспомнил о том, что могло крыться за словом «сейчас».   
После Джессо слово взял Джиг – старший правнук этого своего знаменитого деда, погибшего десять лет назад. Старший Джиг был у себя на родине профессором итальянского языка. Говорили, что еще до того, как обнаружить у себя пламя, Джиг просидел в русской тюрьме лет двадцать – за то, что пытался устроить мировую войну и продать свою страну ректору Римского университета. Мукуро сначала ужасно заинтересовался и пытался навести с русскими мосты, но быстро бросил эту идею. В России, с досадой сказал он, действительно страшная мафия, потому что, если верить Джигу, за мировую войну у них там сидела целая куча народу. Даже поверить сложно, что в стране может быть столько людей, желающих кому-нибудь всех продать. Но сейчас вытащить из них хоть что-то очень сложно. Отмалчиваются. Скрываются.  
Что, конечно, жаль.  
Подумав, Хибари не стал тогда комментировать это заявление.

В отличие от пращура, внук-Джиг был без тельняшки, зато с переводчиком и полным комплектом белых, как унитаз, зубов. Сверкая зубами, он завел что-то про крабов и Шанхай. Понять, как это связано с предыдущей темой, было невозможно, пока Хибари не догадался, что «Джиг» идет в списке сразу после «Джессо».  
Что ж, на собраниях Вонголы действительно было все больше порядка.  
Хибари зевнул и обвел взглядом зал.  
Кстати, о Мукуро. Его не было. Учитывая резкое похолодание, наступившее в его отношениях с Вонголой, это было вполне логично. Хотя и глупо – в конце концов, в Вонголе было сразу два хранителя тумана, а на собрании Альянса не появился ни один. Наверняка многим такое показалось странным.  
Впрочем, это были проблемы Вонголы и Мукуро.  
Хибари подумал, что сам не видел его с тех пор, как в Сеульском аэропорту Мукуро отошел от их столика и направился к выходу, – длинная темная тень, которой указали ее место. В такт шагам он помахивал сумкой с какой-то забытой ерундой, которую Хром собирала по всему дому.  
Хром следила за Мукуро, пока тот не вышел за дверь, а потом Хибари обнял ее за плечи и прижал лицом к своей шее. У Хром был очень горячий нос, как у простуженной таксы. За стеклянной перегородкой, отделяющей чил-аут от зала ожидания, Мукуро опустил сумку в урну.  
Кажется, из Сеула Мукуро махнул в Канаду – во всяком случае, там следы терялись. Ничего, объявится, холодно подумал Хибари, получив последнюю запись с камеры наблюдения в Квебек-сити. Непременно объявится.  
Сейчас он вдруг понял, что не испытывает от отсутствия Мукуро никакого удовольствия. Да и вообще ничего не испытывает.  
Само это ощущение было лучше всякого удовольствия.

Когда речи закончились, Хибари вышел из зала первым. Уже на лестнице его догнал Гокудера.  
– Джессо срет кирпичами от одной мысли о новой ссоре с Десятым, – заявил он – Это хорошо.  
– Сомневаюсь, – обронил Хибари, слегка ускоряясь.  
– Я прочитал ваш доклад по поводу пуль, – Гокудера вытащил из кармана портсигар.  
Хибари промолчал, проследив его движение взглядом.  
– Ну, Комитета твоего доклад, – тут же поправился Гокудера. – Спасибо за оперативность и все такое. По-моему, херня какая-то получается.   
Гокудера явно нервничал. Это было правильно, потому что он говорил с Хибари, но в последнее время в Вонголе развелось чересчур много нервных людей.  
– Выходит, что партия пуль просто растворилась. Исчезла. В это же время чертовы Ви и Ди покушаются на белобрысого урода… Ты знаешь, что они реально рассчитывали застрелить его? Пулями Шокирующей жестокости. Будто кролика – дробью.  
– Должно быть, вор, у которого они купили пули, забыл объяснить им, что такое Шокирующая жестокость, – пожал плечами Хибари.  
– Угу, а заодно – кто такой Джессо, – кивнул Гокудера. – Просто сказал: «Уберите-ка этого парня, он портит мне вид Тибета на рассвете, вот вам винтовки».  
Хибари шагал вперед. Кое-что в Вонголе не изменилось. Должно быть, плохие остроты относились к ее вечным ценностям, и теперь, когда сюда перестали звать Мукуро, остальные разделили между собой его обязанности.  
Интересно, если на то пошло, как скоро Савада начнет пользоваться иллюзиями?  
– Я думал, что это может быть местью, – тихо сказал Гокудера, приноравливая свой шаг к скорости Хибари. – Если бы не идиотская цель атаки. Хотя, возможно, эти подонки рассчитывали на то, что Джессо не побоится идти против Вонголы…  
– Месть? – все-таки переспросил Хибари. – Кому – тебе?  
– Десятому, – Гокудера произнес это без всякой интонации. – Возможно, они обиделись, когда им стало неоткуда брать женщин для издевательств. Типа мафия не сдает своих, что бы ни было, кому нужны эти филиппинские обезьяны, зачем портить хороший бизнес…  
Гокудера скривился, точно от дурного запаха.  
– Я не стал показывать Десятому фотографии из Роппонги, – сказал он. – Ему было бы тяжело. Просто дал послушать запись, где эти Ви и Ди договаривались о сделке с нашими, блядь, связными. Мне жаль… что Вонгола работала с такими людьми. И мне жаль, что их заказчики рехнулись слишком рано. Надеюсь, им поможет эта самая реабилитация.  
В голосе Гокудеры не было хищной ярости или праведного негодования. Он говорил очень сухо. И в этом тоже были перемены, как были они во всем, что окружало Хибари в последнее время.  
– Погоди, Хибари-сан, – вдруг сказал Гокудера. – Я закурю.  
Это прозвучало так нагло, что Хибари от удивления действительно замедлил шаг.  
Гокудера и правда щелкнул зажигалкой. Потом еще раз. Потом зашипел себе под нос и снова надавил на кнопку. Прикурить ему удалось только со третьего раза.  
Хибари остановился и молча ждал. Интересно, какие еще факты Савада забыл ему сообщить.  
– Как там Докуро? – наконец раскурив сигару, вдруг хрипло спросил Гокудера. – Живая?  
И только-то?  
– Она в порядке, – лаконично ответил Хибари.  
– Передай ей привет, – Гокудера выпустил струйку дыма из угла рта. – И вообще. Она как, нормально? Ну, не скучает?  
Хибари молча смерил его взглядом.  
– Она хоть ест у тебя? – строго спросил Гокудера, настойчиво глядя ему прямо в лицо. – Ей сейчас надо! Ты ее кормишь?  
– Голодом морю, – Хибари прищурился. – Раз в три дня даю пакет сушеного имбиря. Без сахара. Скройся, Гокудера.  
Он отвернулся, отгораживаясь плечом от чужого странного взгляда.  
Тяжелые створки центральных дверей распахнулись, и продутый сквозняками итальянский январь дохнул Хибари в лицо, полоснув по глазам мокрым колючим ветром. Шаги прохожих, шум города, гудки машин хлынули в уши – во дворе не действовал экран-глушилка, поддерживающий в особняке Вонголы тишину и уничтожавший малейшие шансы на то, что хоть слово изнутри просочится наружу.  
Хибари всегда бесила эта глушилка: то ли потому, что особняк Вонголы с успехом могли атаковать, пока внутри шло юбилейное пятисотое совещание, то ли потому, что когда-то Савада заказал ее Мукуро. Посторонние звуки раздражали, но не так.  
Прислушиваясь к шуму, Хибари не сразу различил тоненькое протяжное гудение в нагрудном кармане. «Хром», – решил он, вытаскивая телефон. Почему-то ему даже хотелось ее услышать.   
На дисплее высветилось имя Бьякурана Джессо.

***

 

Улица была узенькой. Просвет между домами Мукуро мог закрыть широким движением рук. Этим ему и нравились, и не нравились старинные городки Европы. Пахло талым снегом, прелой землей и старым деревом – весной, прохладной, как остывший жидкий чай. Стояла оглушающая тишина. С утра здесь будет туман, и Мукуро не увидит никто, даже если он не воспользуется иллюзиями.  
Каменные ступени вывели его к площади в низине. Здания мэрии, церкви, полицейский участок и магазины, закрывающиеся зимой в пять, облепили ее, как мухи грязную картину. У крыльца церкви священник подбирал раскатившиеся бусины четок.  
– Дурная примета? – спросил Мукуро и дождался, пока он поднимет взгляд.  
– Незачем в такое верить, – улыбнулся пастор, и морщинки заиграли в углах его глаз. Борода, тронутая сединой, упрямо торчала вперед. Акцент, с которым он говорил по-английски, резал слух.  
– Где же все? Некому вам помочь, я смотрю.  
– О, – оживился пастор. Он поднялся, отряхнув одежду. Четки в его ладони казались горстью мелкого спелого винограда; надави – брызнет сок. – Неужели не слышали? Откуда вы приехали? Давно?  
– Монголия, – сказал Мукуро наугад и пожал плечами.  
Пастор понимающе покивал:  
– Должно быть, до вас эта зараза еще не дошла. Они же как – первой под удар попадает Европа. Ну, – объяснил он, видя непонимание, – все, что для больниц, от таблеток до томографов, сначала везут в Европу. Здесь легче получить лицензию. А уж потом в Америку. А потом везде. Еще и эти новые законы, – он помрачнел и махнул рукой. – Я про эту новую моду, – объяснил он. – Приборы от всех болезней: незрячий прозреет, хилый окрепнет, сумасшедший излечится. Встань и иди. И эти дети… кто знает, что им вкладывают в голову?  
Савада действительно перестарался.   
По возвращении в Европу Мукуро застал новую волну слитых в сеть видео. Перед камерой старушка, бодрая и живая, осваивала прямохождение, огрызалась на оператора и охаживала палочкой желающего помочь зятя. Некоторые не сомневались, что десять сеансов терапии помогают; другие кричали, что вот оно, лишнее доказательство того, что старушка сразу была вполне здорова – не больнее иных обыкновенных старушек. Были те, кто ожидаемо ругал систему лицензирования – вот уже больше полугода такой ценный прибор не может попасть в больницы. Были те, кто интересовался побочными эффектами. Кое-кто спрашивал, нормально ли для бабушек лупить кого ни попадя палкой, возможно, именно с этой женщиной что-то не так. Аппарат же действует прямо на мозг. Как именно?   
Улыбающиеся японские врачи, представители «Коганэ Но Амэ», тем временем заверяли, что все это абсолютно безопасно, абсолютно безболезненно, а главное в лечении – верить в лучшее и хотеть выздороветь. У Мукуро зубы сводило от знакомых слов в чужих устах.   
Приборы, разумеется, действовали на пламени солнца. Шлем был чем-то вроде гигантского кольца-конденсатора, чем больше решимости было у пациентов, врачей и родственников – тем сильнее оказывалось воздействие. Даже если бы Мукуро не был знаком с разработками, с которых началась вся эта история, догадаться не составило бы труда.   
Два дня назад коллекция пополнилась новыми видео – слабоумный ребенок в прозрачном шлеме учится читать, слепой начинает распознавать цвета, еще с полдюжины таких же чудесных, почти необъяснимых случаев.  
Мукуро зевал, прокручивая ленту новостей: «Выбор из двух зол: агрессивная реклама или утечка информации», «Войны нового десятилетия – техника против биологии», «Хакеры и целители: против или заодно?», «Японские мессии», «Долгожданные результаты испытаний», «Политика корпораций обеспокоила Ватикан» – и благостно прикидывал, сколько головной боли это доставляет самому Саваде, пока не остановился на сообщении «Протесты в Толедо». Ссылки вели на блоги, на открытую переписку, размытые фотографии забитых людьми улиц и парные селфи с плакатами «Мы против зомби».  
«О», – беззвучно произнес Мукуро.  
Контакт в управлении одной из медицинских корпораций сообщал о вещах куда более пугающих, и Мукуро решил посмотреть на митинги под окнами штаб-квартиры «Коганэ Но Амэ» своими глазами.  
– Я думал, церковь не должна быть против, – сказал Мукуро.  
Падре сморщился, растеряв всю свою благожелательность, и его бородка воинственно приподнялась.  
– Всякое лечение – благо, – заверил он, – но лечение ли это, сами посудите. Человек в коме. Или совершенно больной. Или окончательно слабоумный. И за какое-то короткое время – хоп! – и мы получаем кого-то совершенно нового. Человеку на голову надевают аппарат. Что происходит внутри? Что там? Вы видели? Они даже думать начинают по-другому. Я уж не говорю о том, что это все вмешательство в творение Божие, – поскучнел пастор. – Каждый сам платит за свои грехи, не пристало каким-то шарлатанам вмешиваться. Тем более – этим.  
– Кому? – спросил Мукуро, чтобы поддержать разговор.  
– Японцам, кому еще! Сколько двадцать пятых кадров они там показывают в своих шлемах? Что внушают? Кто люди-то эти на выходе получаются? – возмутился пастор. – Вы же спрашиваете, почему никого нет. Я и рассказываю: все уехали в Толедо, протестовать. И «Золотой дождь» – что за название!  
Мукуро не ожидал такого масштаба событий. Из-за мирных шествий и прогулок под балконами злых японцев не должны были пустеть целые города, даже городишки. И пастор, единственный встреченный им человек, будто бы специально...  
– А сами вы что же?  
– Не могу я церковь оставить. Посетители. Вы вон пришли.  
...был оставлен, чтобы указать Мукуро дорогу.  
– Толедо, – задумчиво повторил Мукуро. На это совершенно точно стоило посмотреть.

***

 

Мукуро выбрал квартиру, занимавшую половину второго этажа, старинную и просторную: лепнина на потолке, кованая люстра, орнамент на тусклой плитке пола, изогнутые лакированные ножки столиков и кресел, мощное черное дерево платяных шкафов, длинная комната, полностью отведенная под библиотеку, и стремянка в ней. Хозяйка, молодящаяся, до черноты загорелая и не без вкуса одетая старушка, ее внук и дрожащая карликовая собачка устроились на балконе, выходившем прямо на площадь возле офисной высотки. Еще двое внуков спускались сейчас к выходу из дома.  
Толпа внизу галдела, волновалась, перекрикивалась. Цепь охранников перекрывала вход в здание.  
Накануне старушка потеряла очки, поэтому проку от нее было мало, но она удобно держала на руках собачку – а из собачки Мукуро мог без труда прочитать плакаты даже на подступах к крыльцу, различить бейджи на костюмах охранников.  
Сам он прошел вглубь дома, в библиотеку. Следить сразу за пятерыми было не столько сложно, сколько утомительно. Мукуро сел в низкое кресло, сдвинув разбросанные книги – бабушка, видимо, читала внукам сказки, – и вытянул ноги. Под руку ему попался сначала пухлый томик Андерсена; едва открыв, Мукуро отправил его на пол. Потом сборник сказок братьев Гримм – до уныния обычный набор. А потом Мукуро наугад вытащил из неаккуратной кучи книжку со смутно знакомым названием «Хайди». Вонгола – девочка-наследница, не умеющая ходить, Вонгола и ее инвалидное кресло, вспомнил он, лениво перелистывая страницы.  
Внуки внизу медленно протискивались сквозь толпу, и Мукуро различал обрывки разговоров:   
– Они нам жить не позволят! Я вам зуб даю! Они выживут нас отсюда…  
– По самым простым прикидкам, я вам как врач говорю, это невозможно.  
– Это же такие, неисследованные области… видели шоу экстрасенсов в эту пятницу, когда они искали пропавшую кошку?  
– Повторяю, невозможно. Я пришел сюда, чтобы сказать, что нас обманывают внаглую!  
– Узкоглазые-то?   
– Я так считаю, нельзя столько людей провести одновременно. На миллион да найдется хотя бы один, который что-то такое может… Столько людей подтверждает… А моя племянница, знаете, как-то обратилась к одному...  
– Даешь пару сотен и все. Какой-нибудь бабке-то больше и не нужно.  
– Один здоровый. Двое здоровых. Трое. Десять. И тебя вылечили. И тебя. А потом ты просыпаешься и идешь воевать за Японию-мать, чтоб их, суки.  
– Мне один знакомый рассказывал. По секрету, конечно. Но такое нельзя скрывать.  
– Серьезно, я не шучу, почему бы этому не быть правдой? Я пришла сюда поддержать японских врачей. Должен же их кто-то поддерживать во времена, когда всем только и нужно увидеть политику в настоящей науке, в обыкновенной человеческой взаимопомощи, если на то пошло…  
– А потом он взял и укусил его за палец. Мальчик – дедушку. На это вы что скажете?  
– Просто деньги, ничего сверхъестественного.  
– Чистые зомби. Мертвяки. Видели эти плакаты? Думаете, почему на них так написано?   
– Когда идет какое-то воздействие на мозг – это же непредсказуемо. Там излучение просто пережигает все. Они сначала выглядят нормальными, вроде как улучшение, а потом такое начинает твориться!  
– У меня есть знакомые в Японии, работают там. Они говорят, их соседу здорово помогло, только с тех пор кто-то каждую ночь стал в стенку долбиться.  
– И отек такой синий, распухший, глядеть страшно.  
– Так жена соседа, стало быть, рада?  
– Определяющим является то, что они берут на себя функцию Бога-творца. Наделяют человеческий организм функциями, которого он был до этого лишен – возможно, по какой-то определенной причине. Они нарушают естественный ход вещей. Переписывают предначертанное провидением.  
– Говорю же, дерьмоеды поганые.  
– Их, говорят, в самой Японии уже лицензировали, пользуются вовсю, растят себе армию.  
– Да они тоже так поначалу думали, а потом зашли к соседу в гости и видят: нет у них никакой кровати, только матрасы эти. Нечему в стенку биться, разве что он сам – башкой. И жена такая перепуганная. Все извинялась, думала, они жаловаться на них будут из-за шума. И сама вся в царапинах.  
– Сначала у них, теперь вот у нас. Мы зачем здесь собрались? Мы этого не должны допустить!  
– Знакомые, говорите? А не врете ли? Я что-то такое в твиттере читал, только кровать там все-таки была.  
– Пусть убираются со своим дерьмом!  
– Да!  
– Я-то вру? Да ты охамел, урод! Я вру? Я? Ты на себя посмотри!  
Бабушкины внуки скользнули в разные стороны, обходя занявшуюся драку, и разделились окончательно. Один двинулся ко входу в здание, другой – на дальний конец площади, где на крышах жилых домов что-то подозрительно блестело. Мукуро увидел, как подъехавшие машины выплевывают упакованных по самый нос в резину и сверхпрочный пластик полицейских.  
Примерно в этот момент его настигло знакомое неприятное ощущение ничем не сдерживаемого сильного пламени. На крышу одного из зданий, окружавших площадь, вышел Хибари Кея.  
Мукуро улыбнулся ему старушкой и помахал собачкой. Хибари рассматривал собачку несколько долгих секунд, будто решая, открутить ей голову прямо сейчас, потому что это Мукуро – или все-таки пожалеть ничтожное безобидное существо. Потом кивнул вниз, и внимание Мукуро вновь обратилось к толпе.  
На площади происходили странные процессы, напоминающие бурление живой материи. Так волновалось живое тесто в инкубаторах Верде – пузырилось, заворачивалось само в себя, издавало подозрительные звуки: булькание, шипение, чмоканье. Внизу орали, неразборчиво и истошно. Кто-то голосил, что его убивают. Сквозь скопление тел продиралась группа полицейских, окруженная щитами. Один из бабушкиных внуков увидел, как изнутри здания баррикадируют двери. Никто из «Коганэ Но Амэ» упорно не выходил. Вряд ли там был внутри кто-то, кроме обслуживающего персонала: Вонгола очень ценила своих сотрудников, о демонстрации знали заранее, о ее возможной опасности – тоже.

К Хибари Мукуро решил выйти сам – прийти в медиуме означало бы попрощаться с медиумом. Не считая Хром, конечно. Или считая? Забираться наверх пришлось по пожарной лестнице. Хибари стоял на краю крыши и глядел сверху вниз.  
– Даже руки не подашь? – поинтересовался Мукуро, закидывая ладонь на ограждение.  
– Думаю, не наступить ли.  
– Весело, – согласился Мукуро, – но мелочно. Какими судьбами?  
Тут можно было бы проверить, что сделает Хибари, если поинтересоваться, неужели у него больше нет мигреней от вида толпы, но стало смертельно лень.  
– Это я у тебя должен спросить, – отозвался Хибари. – Зачем-то же ты сюда поднялся.

Направляясь в Толедо, Мукуро знал, что встретит кого-нибудь из Вонголы. У него было два варианта; в одном Ямамото говорил ему: «Да что ты паришься, все нормально. Цуна не звал тебя на ловлю на живца? Ну давай я позову», – а потом обязательно что-нибудь да не сложилось бы; во втором варианте Хибари кривился: «Не прикидывайся дураком. Давай, начинай лебезить перед Вонголой, если хочешь сохранить контакты», – и с презрением отворачивался.  
Хибари Кея при всех недостатках был хорош хотя бы тем, что не утруждался врать, и ему было плевать на Вонголу. Он шел вместе с ними ровно до тех пор, пока было по пути. Возможно, он следил за обстановкой у центрального офиса, возможно, – следил за Мукуро. Но еще вероятнее – теперь и Вонгола почувствовала движение слепой руки, нечаянно прорвавшей под диваном клочья паутины, которыми так тщательно и удобно был скрыт чей-то неловкий секрет; скомканный грязный носок, например.


	8. 8

Впервые Хром почувствовала тошноту уже на пятой неделе. Ничего, сказала она себе, с моим здоровьем это все предсказуемо, – и сделала как обычно, когда ей бывало страшно или плохо. Она представила себе, что бы Мукуро-сама сделал на ее месте, или что делал уже.   
Она видела едва заметные бледные шрамы, окольцовывающие его веки; видела уродливые бугристые рубцы на плечах – и аккуратные, узкие – на предплечьях. Первые остались после Эстранео, вторые – после того, как из Мукуро вырезали вживленные в Вендикаре ограничители. Еще были шрамы под ребрами и на животе, шрамы на бедрах, на голенях, на лодыжках, видные, когда он раздевался. Хром несколько раз чувствовала гладкую плотную кожу на задней стороне его шеи, но Мукуро упорно отводил ее руки, и Хром со временем сама стала стараться не прикасаться к нему лишний раз.  
Он очень мало рассказывал и про детство, и про Вендикаре, и по одному этому было понятно, что находиться там было хуже любого кошмара, – но теперь у Хром было живое свидетельство, улики событий тех давних лет – ощущение огрубевшей кожи под пальцами. Хром пыталась представить, что там могли с ним делать – и почти сразу же сдавалась, понимая, что на самом деле не хочет этого знать.  
И это все не считая места, которое Мукуро-сама считал Адом. Думая об Аде, Хром неизменно возвращалась мыслями к больнице: пустой белой комнате, полной неподвижности, зудящему и пульсирующему животу, тонконогому пауку, спускающемуся с потолка на невидимой нитке. Хром знала, что, кроме животных, там должны были быть и асуры, и голодные духи, и мучения, холодная, горячая, бесконечная боль, – и в то же время понимала, что совершенно, совершенно ничего об этом не знает. Ее мысли были как пламя погасшей свечи – слова, а не смысл, выдумки вместо воспоминаний, огорчение вместо страха.  
Легкая утренняя тошнота не шла ни в какое сравнение с тем, что когда-то пришлось пережить Мукуро. И если Хром хотела вырасти хорошим иллюзионистом, она должна была держать себя в руках. Даже если расти ей оставалось какие-то жалкие месяцы.

Тошнота казалась комком зеленой слизи, угнездившимся где-то за горлом. День ото дня он, сначала совсем крошечный, рос, не давая ей спокойно есть, спокойно чувствовать запахи. В этом, безусловно, было немножко хорошего – когда Хибари-сан оставался дома, но пока его не было, она не чувствовала ничего, кроме стыда, глядя на растерянного Кусакабе с баночкой детского питания в одной руке и ложкой – в другой.  
И ей была неприятна сама мысль о том, что Хибари-сан рассказывал ему, как нужно поступать в таких случаях. Как будто выдал постороннему человеку что-то совсем личное. Секрет.  
– Я сама, – говорила Хром, и он садился и внимательно смотрел, как она ковыряется в своем завтраке.  
– Я справлюсь, – говорила Хром и заталкивала в себя еще немного отвратительной каши, или гнусного мертвого мяса, или этой полезной и правильной японской еды, от которой тяжелел желудок.  
– Скоро все закончится, – говорила Хром, вычеркивая дни на календаре цветными карандашами: цвета солнечного меда, цвета лунного меда, цвета отвратительного, блеклого кунжутного пудинга. От этого ей казалось, что дни не проходят на самом деле, а только остаются с ней, накапливаясь в раздутом животе, оседая в пустых коробках комнат горами симпатичных приятных вещей.  
Она каждый раз спохватывалась, отгоняя от себя дурные, даже неприличные мысли.

***

 

Каждую неделю повторялось одно и то же: она приходила в комнату, где, упакованное в прочный ящик, находилось устройство Верде. Она брала с собой какую-нибудь простенькую ненастоящую штучку: платок или ложку, мороженое на палочке, конфеты с толстой шоколадной скорлупой и мягкой начинкой, каких не продают в Японии. Потом она следила за тем, чтобы живот оказался точно напротив ящика, и нажимала на кнопку, внутренне сжимаясь – произойдет что-нибудь или нет? Загоралась лампочка, конфеты в ладони вдруг становились чем-то новым, отдельным, таяли и пачкали руку.  
На седьмой по счету неделе Хром поняла, что ощущает неприятное волнение, даже когда иллюзия совсем простая.  
Я боюсь, признавалась себе Хром, что она так и останется иллюзией. Что аппарат сломался. Что ей делать тогда? Она знала, что вторая машинка Верде хранится в одной из дальних комнат. Шанс, что они обе откажут одновременно, конечно же, очень невелик, но…  
Она старалась читать, чтобы не забыть, как устроен живой человеческий организм. Она должна быть готова к тому, что ей понадобится поддерживать такую иллюзию. Картинки в ее голове складывались, наслаиваясь одна на другую, как прозрачные листы томографических снимков – самая глубина тела, ближе, ближе, ближе. Конструктор казался сложным, но понятным.  
Но когда Хром попыталась воссоздать его в реальности – незнакомую женщину в младенцем внутри, круглую, как винную бочку, – ей вдруг стало плохо. Дрожащая фигура без лица схлынула тяжелой волной и тут же испарилась голубоватым туманом. Нити пламени в воздухе потекли во все стороны, потекли к ней, проникая сквозь кожу. Хром чувствовала движение в себе.   
Она ощутила панику.

Кусакабе выводил ее гулять в сад. Хром то и дело прижимала руки к животу – ей все казалось, внутренности продолжают переворачиваться. Хорошо, что она накануне не ела.  
– Маленький толкаться начал? – отчего-то радостно спросил Кусакабе.  
– Да, наверное, – кивнула Хром, рассеянно отмечая про себя, что, может быть, пока рановато.  
Она глядела на Кусакабе и думала: никогда, никогда она не сможет объяснить постороннему свой страх. Неважно, что она чувствует, важно, что столько времени спустя она все еще не умеет. Сердце у нее начинало бешено колотиться от каждого воспоминания о своей беспомощности. О том, оплывала плоть, теряя форму. О том, как она не могла направить пламя, которое висело в воздухе над ней. И если что-то однажды случится – она ничего не сможет сделать, чтобы ребенок продолжал жить.  
И может быть, безнадежно подумала Хром, в их споре прав был Мукуро: нельзя было складывать иллюзии из молекул – какао, молока и сахара, белков и хитина, крови и нервов, хромосом и вакуолей. Надо было представлять работающий организм.  
Я подумаю об этом позже, решила она. Ей нужно было успокоиться.   
А потом она будет усердно над собой работать. И сможет. Нужно время.

***

 

Она чувствовала себя слишком полной – в буквальном смысле: тяжелой и раздутой, как шар. Она была переполнена, как грязный венецианский канал в половодье, который вот-вот выплеснет воду наружу. Особенно сильным это ощущение было по утрам).  
Теперь ей постоянно хотелось спать, но стоило лечь и укрыться, как что-нибудь мешало заснуть – ноющая поясница или судороги, сводящие пальцы на ногах. Если Хром все-таки удавалось заснуть, она видела во сне ужасы и гадости, пока ее не будила тошнота, склизким ежом ворочающаяся под ложечкой.  
Навряд ли кто-то, кроме Хибари-сана, знал, существуют ли склизкие ежи, а он уж точно не горел желанием услышать от нее такие подробности – как и подробности чего бы то ни было от кого бы то ни было, если дело не касалось шкатулок Кенига, рынка ценных металлов и ремонта в школе Намимори. Когда (изредка) Хибари-сан все же приезжал домой, они в основном трахались, долго, бережно, остро, не так, как раньше, и даже лучше.   
Но это всё равно было упоительное занятие. Хром с уверенностью могла сказать себе, что проделывает подобные вещи не из-за того, что в это время совсем не боится Хибари-сана хотя бы потому, что совсем не бояться Хибари-сана умели только канарейки. И уж точно не из-за того, что пока Хибари-сан проделывал определенные вещи с ней, она напрочь забывала о склизких ежах, грязных каналах и судорогах.  
О них она теперь вообще не забывала.  
Хром было не привыкать к самым разнообразным видам и формам физической боли, но в этих ощущениях было что-то неправильное. Что-то, что делало их назойливыми и почти нестерпимыми. Может быть, потому, что впервые за многие-многие годы она не могла избавиться от боли при помощи пламени и иллюзий.  
Глупо было не попытаться, и она пыталась, – но стало только хуже. После очередной попытки в поясницу будто вплавился раскаленный свинцовый кирпич, он болел внутри нее и рос, ширился, отращивал тонкие металлические ниточки, готовые достать внутри ее тела все – от точки под сводом черепа до пальцев на ногах. Это ощущение пугало – не потому что было долгим и сильным, а потому, что каждый раз, используя пламя, Хром не могла сказать заранее, чем обернется эта попытка.  
Организм отторгал его, изменял на свой лад и впитывал уже новым, неправильным. От этого пламени сильнее становились тошнота и боль, как будто протестовало все тело сразу.  
Возможно, думала Хром, когда в очередной раз брела из ванной к своей постели, даже не пытаясь разогнуться, возможно, это все потому, что она не больна и не ранена. В конце концов, происходящее – вполне естественно.  
Морщась, она опустилась на футон. Рядом с изголовьем валялась иллюстрированная книжка «Вам, мамы» – вчера Хром читала ее, пока не заснула, остановившись на главе «Периоды родовой деятельности». Периоды назывались чарующе: «Раскрытие», «Изгнание» и «Последовый». Как этапы какого-нибудь экзорцистского ритуала.   
Хром продолжала читать из какой-то отчаянной надежды, гоня прочь страшные мысли о том, что чем дальше, тем хуже она справляется с иллюзиями.  
Она задрала рубашку, которую носила вместо ночной сорочки. Живот, опоясанный темной линией, был уродливым, точно опухоль, бледным и каким-то комковатым. Чтобы прогнать это впечатление, Хром попыталась думать о том, кто спал внутри, – каким он будет, когда наконец родится и немножко подрастет. Она попыталась сосредоточиться на маленьком точеном личике, обезоруживающей улыбке и широко распахнутых синих глазах, как будто…  
Хром охнула и резким движением дернула рубашку вниз. Это была шелковая мужская рубашка, стоившая кучу денег. Почему она решила, что у их ребенка будут синие, а не серые глаза?

….Разумеется, они заплатили Верде и выяснили все, как только убедились, что Хром действительно беременна, – не потому, что это имело какое-то значение, скорее, потому, что это никакого значения не имело и не должно было приобрести. Ну, и еще потому, что все следует делать по правилам, – так считал Хибари-сан.  
Точнее, «по правилам» в его мире и означало «так, как считал Хибари-сан».

Верде ее разве что не обнюхивал. При всем своем больничном опыте Хром никогда раньше не догадывалась, что у живого человека столько мест, куда можно поставить градусник и прикрепить датчик. Она смирно выполняла все, что ей велели, внятно отвечала на вопросы и воспротивилась только один раз: когда Верде спросил, нельзя ли будет задержать ее здесь, в лаборатории, пока не истечет срок действия материализующего аппарата.  
– Нет, спасибо, – губы Хром шевельнулись, выпуская наружу холодный голосок, который поселился в ее голове на Ла-Диг и никак не желал выселяться обратно. Возможно, голосок решил, что доверять ей ответ на такой вопрос не стоит.   
– Ни в коем случае. Я не могу.  
– Ну да, ну да. Я же гипотетически.   
Верде покосился куда-то ей на руки, потом снова перевел взгляд вверх. Ее грудь он рассматривал уже полчаса так внимательно, словно действительно надеялся увидеть кровоподтеки в форме тонфа или следы вампирских клыков. 

– Поздравляю, – наконец кисло сказал аркобалено, опуская маленькую коробочку, похожую на старомодный фотоаппарат. Яркий зеленоватый луч, пару секунд упиравшийся Хром чуть ниже пупка точно светящийся палец, погас. – Твой Мукуро-сама получит замечательный сувенир на память. Девяносто девять процентов.  
Окончательно сбитая с толку Хром только моргнула.  
– Девяносто девять процентов, что…  
– Что у тебя внутри ребенок Хибари Кеи, – Верде тщательно уложил коробочку в футляр. – Могу распечатать заключение в двух экземплярах. Возможно, ему хочется сделать все по правилам.  
– Я… – начала Хром. Она тупо смотрела Верде в переносицу и мечтала, чтобы он сказал хоть одно неправильное слово. Или сделал какой-нибудь презрительный жест. Или хотя бы усмехнулся. В общем, повел себя как-нибудь так, чтобы она могла пойти обратно в приемную и сказать громким жалобным голосом: «Хибари-сан, он меня обидел!»  
Это было глупо – мечтать о таком, и она отнюдь не была уверена в том, как поступит в подобном случае Хибари. Но все-таки мечтала.  
– Никаких подробностей, – Верде предупреждающе поднял руку. – Если тебе не нужны заключения с печатями, то попрошу тебя оставить мой кабинет. Я, знаешь ли, неуютно себя чувствую, когда нынешний хранитель Облака Вонголы бродит по моей приемной и слегка нервничает.  
Хром вслушалась в его голос, но, к своему удивлению, не услышала в нем почти ни капли издевки. Даже то, что она принимала за брезгливость, вполне могло бы быть сочувствием, – если бы Верде не был Верде, конечно.  
– Кажется, тебе должно быть понятно это ощущение.  
Смешок Верде оказался похож на сухой разряд электричества, и звучал он ничуть не более весело. Да, Верде совершенно точно успел составить себе собственную картину произошедшего с Хром на далеком тропическом острове.  
...И еще он сказал не «хранитель Облака вашей семейки», а «Хранитель Облака Вонголы», вставил холодный голосок. Как думаешь, он бы выразился так, если бы беседовал с Ямамото? С Ламбо? А?  
Хром точно знала, что стоит ей передать Хибари этот разговор (даже без комментариев внутреннего голоса), и Верде получит все причины занервничать по-настоящему.  
Она встала и коротко, вежливо поклонилась на прощание. Хибари она не сказала ни слова о странных оговорках Верде, ограничившись коротким пересказом заключения.

Еще об одном правиле Хибари вспомнил немного позже.  
Хром отказывалась дважды, пока на третий ей просто не принесли документы, и Хибари сказал:  
– Здесь нужна твоя подпись.  
И Хром ее поставила. Отказываться снова было подозрительно – каждая девушка на ее месте мечтала бы о свадьбе. В конце концов, подумала она, эти цивилизованные законы – такая мелочь для мафии. Кому какое дело будет до них, когда Мукуро захочет забрать нового медиума себе, – кроме самого Хибари, конечно. Но в этом случае любые подписи уже не будут иметь значения.   
Она не знала, понимает ли Хибари, зачем им с Мукуро был на самом деле нужен ребенок, и уже малодушно надеялась, что решать этот вопрос им никогда не придется. Возможно, они с Мукуро-самой вообще сумели договориться как-нибудь без нее, – а может быть и нет, – но Хром лучше бы съела один из своих белых носочков, чем спросила Хибари напрямую. 

Она захлопнула книжку, – читать все равно не получалось, укрылась одеялом с головой и опустила голову на подушку. Рядом с ее лицом оказалось что-то темное и мохнатое, свернувшееся клубком. Голова кружилась все сильнее.  
«Кис-кис-кис», – скорее подумала, чем проговорила Хром, почти засыпая от слабости. Она почувствовала, как губы сами собой растягиваются в улыбке. – «Котик». Вот чего ей не хватало все это время!  
Даже не подумав о том, откуда здесь может взяться кошка, она протянула руку и коснулась мягкой шерсти.  
– Ай!  
На подушке, точно мишка Тедди в изголовье у трехлетки, лежала давешняя игрушка – меховой кролик с распоротым и наскоро сшитым пузом. В полутьме под одеялом он казался почти живым, – почему-то это так взбесило Хром, что на глаза навернулись злые слезы.  
– Иди отсюда! – крикнула она и, ухватив за лапу, вышвырнула кролика из постели. – Дурак!  
Мохнатый комок глухо шмякнулся об пол.  
На секунду Хром стало стыдно. Особенно за слово «дурак» – ругаться и обзываться ее учил сам Кен Джошима (часто на ее собственном примере, если выражаться мягко), и он просто лопнул бы от злости, если бы услышал, что она, оказывается, до сих пор ругается так по-детсадовски.  
И потом, уже лопнув, предложил бы ей такой ассортимент ругательств, что уж что-нибудь точно бы запомнилось.  
Хром начала перебирать про себя ругательства, забыла о кролике и наконец заснула.


	9. 9

Гораздо больше шепотков и споров в толпе пугало то, что рассказывали приближенные к топ-менеджерам между кофе и кофе. Говорили, что корпорация «Коганэ Но Амэ» получила свои технологии незаконным путем. Что за ней стоят силы, достаточно могущественные и небезызвестные, ну вы понимаете.   
Что теперешняя корпорация – детище той самой итальянской лаборатории. Ну где из детей делали собак. Да нет, наоборот. Да нет, не собак и не из детей, но опыты на людях там даже после войны шли, вы что не знаете? Господи, при чем тут евреи? Вообще – опыты!   
Лаборатории прикрывала мафия. Нет, наоборот, «Фашо ди комбатименто». Нет, русская разведка. А потом они ее сожгли, но нам достались технологии.  
Нет, наоборот, в той лаборатории они сами себя сожгли, это же была секта, они ведь ждали конца света! А обгорелый шлем нашел на пепелище мальчик-идиот, сунул голову – сразу поумнел и продал шлем японцам…  
Всякие страшные истории хорошо влияют на продажи. Скажите, что крем для лица изобрела Клеопатра, и в первоначальную рецептуру входила кровь девственниц, – ваши банки с довоенным ланолином разлетятся, как горячие пирожки.  
Скажите, что шлем, корректирующий функции мозжечка у недоносков, изобрели фашисты в поисках бессмертия, и мамаши выстроятся в очередь за абонементом.  
На самом деле никто не относится серьезно к этой маркетинговой ерунде.  
...Семья Ланчии активно сотрудничала с Альянсом до самого последнего дня, но в ней было не принято обсуждать дела других семей при детях. Мукуро было семь, и он замечательно умел прятаться, но совсем не умел работать с документами – в итоге Ланчия просто сжег архив клана своими руками.К чести железобетонного Ланчии следует отметить, что, даже будучи полностью под контролем, он пытался пустить слезу, когда горели фотографии, письма, стопки чеков и протоколы сделок с витиеватой уверенной подписью Дона на последней странице. Мукуро понял ценность документов гораздо позже и почувствовал себя виноватым – сейчас бы он как минимум разрешил Ланчии поплакать.  
Когда Мукуро было девять, в тюрьмах и изоляторах еще сидели те враги Альянса, которые поставляли Эстранео материалы, что бы это ни значило, и те друзья Альянса, которые, дежуря в кольце, окружающем территории Эстранео, расстреливали материалы, когда они пытались сбежать за полосу отчуждения. Но среди этой публики гораздо большим спросом пользовались разговоры о жарких негритянках и шумных грабежах.   
Только после того, как Мукуро пришлось сотрудничать с Вонголой, он в точности узнал, как часто Эстранео приходилось идти на компромиссы и с властями, и с мафией. Сопоставить факты было несложно – ученые Эстранео принадлежали к старому, настоящему Альянсу, где важно было не столько обладать ценностями, сколько сойтись с остальными в расценках. Эстранео не поделили с Альянсом свои технологии – и проиграли. Если у вас с приятелями есть бриллианты, которые никто не хочет покупать, то вы сбавляете сумму, или вешаетесь, или начинаете есть друг друга вместо хлеба – а когда от вас остаются одни кости, бриллианты попадают к могучему боссу Саваде Цунаеши. Который жертвует их на спасение утопающих китов, вставляет вместо глаз игрушечному роботу или просто выкидывает в окно.  
Юность Мукуро просто поставила на Эстранео, и без того лишенных поддержки Альянса и загнанных в изоляцию, последнюю, завершающую точку. Почти все время, которое Мукуро работал с Вонголой, в глубине души он полагал, что могучий босс Савада Цунаеши и его Вонгола – завершающая точка (пятно от какао, чернильная клякса, след от лопнувшего «лизуна») в истории самого Альянса. 

Филиал корпорации «Коганэ Но Амэ» в Толедо был одним из восьми безусловно одобренных Альянсом гигантских филиалов на разных континентах.   
То, что Мукуро, все это время пытаясь уничтожить мафию, действовал ей же на руку, – было отвратительно.

***

 

Мукуро нашел Кена в одном из боковых коридоров. Кен с ногами сидел на столе, весь перемазанный в жидкой светлой крови, и ел что-то вздрагивающее, отрывая по кускам.  
На двери соседней лаборатории значилось «Криохранилище», внутри виднелись подсвеченные синим огромные холодильники, а в них – уложенные в контейнеры колобки плоти.  
– Ты это ешь? – спросил Мукуро с любопытством. – Гадко, наверное?  
Кен в ответ только пожал плечами и чавкнул:  
– Еда.  
Мукуро знал, что это: недолюди, недоживотные, недосущества. Об этом рассказывал лаборант, ставивший ему уколы, когда он болел, – а Мукуро случалось болеть долго, мучительно, с судорогами и отеками, вскрывшимися шрамами и черной, страшной рвотой. Мукуро не запомнил имени лаборанта, но когда убивал, убил быстро и безболезненно, напав со спины.  
Он всегда умел располагать к себе людей и пользовался этим без зазрения совести.  
– А это? – спрашивал он, придерживая полу больничной робы. Всем им с самого детства внушали, что сопротивляться бесполезно, – и если будешь слушаться врача, боли будет в три раза меньше. И тебя не заберут на рециклинг.  
Лаборант, поглядывая в сторону то узкого холодильника, то образцов на столе, объяснял. Там не было ничего ядовитого или взрывоопасного, ничего, что нельзя было бы доверить ребенку пяти лет. Просто мокрые комки плоти – полумертвой, думал Мукуро; полуживой, как говорил лаборант. И совершенно искусственной – насколько искусственным может быть живое.  
Для того, чтобы создать жизнь, говорил лаборант, и Мукуро тогда запомнил это очень хорошо, нужно ее разрушить. Организм расщепляется на органы, органы – на ткани, ткани – на клетки, клетки – на то, из чего они состоят. Раздробленная структура ДНК нежизнеспособна, но когда разные куски ее, и старые, и новые, и чужие, и сделанные искусственно, и взятые от других форм жизни, соединяются – все это может дать результат. Тогда Мукуро едва разбирал, что значат эти слова, и уже позже, узнав, что стоит за ними, возненавидел.  
В стремлении Хром докопаться до сути вещей он видел такой же нездоровый, патологический интерес к тому, чтобы разбирать жизнь на составляющие, вместо того, чтобы создавать ее – пусть иллюзорную – целиком.  
Собрать мозаику вроде Кена – человек-животное-животное – было, казалось бы, довольно просто, но и результат выходил сильный и грубый. Животная часть сказывалась на интеллекте. В холодильниках хранились разные чудища, плавающие в высоких запаянных колбах, – это называлось «удачные и неудачные модификации жизненных форм» (Мукуро хорошо их запомнил и не раз использовал потом некоторые образы в работе, если противник оказывался покрепче и понадоедливее).  
Однажды, тут лаборант мечтательно закатывал глаза, к ним должны были добавиться существа из людей и чего-то еще, что пока не удалось ни подчинить, ни измерить. Нет, говорил лаборант, кое-что, конечно, можно попытаться сделать – но так, не в колбочках, а по старинке. Берешь живую человеческую женщину и кого-нибудь еще с нужными способностями… Но возни тоже много, проблем не оберешься, вздыхал он, перебирая шприцы и ампулы в лотках, вон, синие все ходите, ложись удобнее и рубаху задери, сейчас еще один. А еще можно разное сделать.  
Те колобки, которые потом достались на обед Кену, и были этим разным – идеальный опытный образец, первичная форма жизни, зародыш всего, чего угодно. Есть их было все равно что жевать ангелов.  
Когда-то в лабораториях Эстранео было полно такого, о чем теперь можно только мечтать.  
Мукуро сморгнул нахлынувшее воспоминание.   
Что-то в толпе внизу было не так, и не так казалось до боли знакомым. Тонкая сеть пламени тумана растекалась поверх людского месива. Мукуро вдруг почувствовал движение, как будто кто-то осторожно и искательно дергает его за рукав, то ли прося о помощи, то ли уже требуя. На секунду всякое движение внизу замерло, а потом толпа всколыхнулась.


End file.
